The finding of Lya Stark
by animefreak10000
Summary: Lya Stark was kidnapped as a babe, after being found, and returned to her family, she must deal with the craziness that is a Game of Thrones all while dealing with her newly discovered characteristics.
1. Chapter 1

"Lya!" my father calls. "See to it that the guests rooms are taken care of properly."

"Yes, Father," I say. Anyone who had been their the previous night had either left for their journeys, or had stumbled away somewhere. I take fresh sheets from the storage room, and going through the rooms, I strip the beds putting on new sheets. I hang the blankets to air out, and then carry the dirty clothes outside.

I fill a small tub with warm water and soak all the sheets together. I spend the next hour washing them, and then hanging them on the clothesline. When they are all hanging up to dry, I fill a smaller tub with water and carry it up the stairs. I take a rag, and wash all the floors and tables bringing any dirty dishes I find down to the kitchen as I go.

"Lya, lunch time!" I bring the water down and empty it out. I sit at the table with Father and eat the cheese and bread he had cut for me. When I'm done, my belly grumbles with hunger but I dare not say a word about it.

"I will start my afternoon chores, Father," I say standing as he comes in.

"I need you to deliver a message for me instead," he hands me a small sack. "One to the baker, one to the whorehouse, one to the windmill. Got it?"

"Yes, Father," I take it slinging it over my back. I run over to my horse and pull myself up onto her back. I gallop away fighting the whoop that wishes to escape at my moments of freedom.

I rush back feeling the coins in my pocket jingling as I go. I can't help but smile knowing I get to keep them. As I approach our inn, I see several horses in the yard. I slow to a walk and go around the house. "Lya!" my father calls. "Bring in the laundry."

"Ok!" I call over to him. I got down and lead her into her stable. I walk over and take the laundry down folding it as I go. I bring it into the pantry and put them on the shelves with the other sheets. I head out to the room. "Father, would you like help?"

Everyone turns to look at me and I blush despite myself. "No, you have other stuff you have to finish."

"But there are five of them. Are you sure?"

"What is your name girl?"

"Lya," I say stepping forward. "Can I be of service?" the men laugh except one.

His eyes find mine and something dark passes through them. "You could come sit on me lap," one of them says.

"Come here, girl," the man says. I sense my father hovering nearby, and as I stand next to him I can feel the small dagger hidden by my leg aware of it's exact placement. He examines me. "Who is your mother?"

"She passed My Lord."

"I am terribly sorry. And this here? This is your father?"

"Yes."

"Carry on."

"Go milk the cows," my father speaks up. I listen feeling troubled. On my way to the barn I move my bow and arrow so that I can grab it easily if I run outside. It doesn't take long to milk the two cows we have, bringing the milk in, in a bucket.

"Lya," the man says standing. "Come here girl," I put the cream down in a corner out of the way and approach him again. He continues to look me in the eye and I feel myself blushing. "Tell her," he suddenly says.

I look to my father who looks like he's ready to cry. One of the men stand drawing his sword. I gasp staring at it. He turns towards my father. I bend yanking my dagger out standing in front of my father. "What are you doing?" I demand.

"You're father has something to tell you. Something important. Come here old man," he walks to them trembling. I try to stop him but he won't. "Go on, tell her."

"I- I am not your father. I don't know who is. A group of men said that they had kidnapped you and were going to sell you. I took you and hid you in the middle of the night."

I look at him utterly confused. "What? You're lying. This can't be true."

"We believe it is. I believe-," I move my father shoving him behind me startling the man with his sword out. I kick him hard in the shin, and then knock his sword to the ground. I am struggling against them and so is my father when I watch a sword plunge through his stomach.

"No!" I scream wrenching from their grasp. I duck past them and run out the door scooping up my bow and arrows as I go by. I bring my mare out and pull myself up galloping away. I tangle a fist in her mane to hold on.

It is getting dark, and still they have not caught up to me. I'm cold but I don't dare stop for too long. Silver, my horse is plodding along at her own pace. I allow her to stop and get drinks or eat as she feels fit, but I don't dare stop to feed my growling stomach. It's getting hard to keep my eyes open, so I lean forward resting my head.

I start awake hearing hoof beats, and sit up. I draw my bow and arrow, and then I'm surrounded by all five of them. I turn circles watching them. "Lya," the man says. "I am Eddard of House Stark. My daughter was taken from me sixteen years ago, just as you were taken in by the innkeeper."

"You killed him!" I say.

"He would have killed us. I am sorry for your loss, really. I didn't mean for it to go that way. It's time you come home."

"I don't want to come home. I belong at the inn running it."

"No, you don't. You belong at Winterfell."

"What if I don't come with you?"

"Where will you go? At least come north with me, meet your family, and then make your decision."

"Fine. But I won't be staying. I'll find something to do. But first, we must bury his body."

"Fine. Take her reigns."

"I am not some high lady, or whatever. I need none. Besides do you know where we are?" the lone cry of a panther fills the woods. "I thought not," I turn and they part following me. I trot and we arrive back at the inn by morning.


	2. Chapter 2

I take a wet wash cloth, and wash the blood and other bodily fluids away. I brush his hair back feeling the tears start. "Dad," I whisper sobbing into his chest. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No, it's not Lass," one of the men says startling me. "My Lady," he says seeming slightly confused. "He died bravely trying to protect you. You were both very brave."

"I told him… I told him he needed to protect himself with some sort of weapon but he wouldn't listen to me."

"I am so sorry," I feel his hand on my shoulder. "I know he raised you, but he wasn't you're rightful Father. Think of your possibilities now. He would be proud to see you living with your true family." I nod wiping my eyes.

"I'm ready," he scoops my father up and carries him out to the yard. They lay his body in the grave, and bury him. I lay some flowers over it, deciding I'm done crying. "I need to sell his horse, and our cows, and go through some things."

We leave for Winterfell after midday, all six of us, with me in the middle so as not to lose me. I also know it's so I can't run again. I hadn't grabbed much, a necklace, my money, my bow and arrows, and a cloak the men had insisted on. We were travelling swiftly, and within moments we had passed the farthest I had ever been from my home. I don't comment, knowing one of them would bring up being born in Winterfell, but I wasn't counting that.

The day was long, and we stopped riding well after dark had fallen. I don't eat, just lay down and pass out where they let me. My dreams are filled with my father telling me he hated me, that he never actually wanted me, and then him dying.

I start awake and see that the sun is beginning to rise. The others are up and moving. One of them wordlessly pushes a bowl of meat towards me. I sit up and eat surprised at how hungry I am and how good it tastes. When I'm done, I go over behind a tree and pee. I stand and adjust my clothes. I go back and see they were all watching me.

"I'm not going to run," I mumble. "I wish to see this family of yours Lord Stark."

"We are your family two. I am your father. If you do not wish to call me so, Ned will do."

"Alright Ned," I pull myself up onto my horse, and we ride away.

The next day I find myself faltering as the towers of Winterfell loom overhead, the sounds of wolves howling fill the air. "I sent a raven," Ned says. "They will be expecting us." I take a deep breath in and hold it, letting it out as we pass through the gate. People are milling about, and predominantly standing in a line are a woman with four boys and two girls. Ned gets down handing the reigns off to a man and approaches them hugging them all. They whisper briefly but finally he stands. "You may get down Lya," he says kindly.

I look and see that everyone else had already dismounted and was meeting with their families. I grip my bag tightly to my body, and swinging a leg over the side I slide down to the ground. For the first time in a while I feel conscious of my towering height, at more than 6 feet tall I still looked down on everyone. "Nice to meet you," I say curtsying. Five wolves bound from nowhere and despite the cries of the family they stop in front of me, sniffing. I look at them shocked, and then they rub against me. At a cry from one of the boys they stand and lick my hand in turn before running off.

The woman puts a hand over her mouth, but doesn't say anything. "Lya, this is my wife, and your mother Catelyn. Your brother Robb, half-brother Jon Snow, sisters Sansa and Arya, and brothers Bran and Rickon."

"Pleased to meet you all," I say uncertainly curtsying. Catelyn starts forward then standing in front of me looking up at me.

She clears her throat, "you have grown into a beautiful young woman. I'm sure you wish to bathe and have a nice meal after your troubles," a maid rushes over.

"This way My Lady," she waits for me. It takes me a moment to realize that she was talking to me.

I stand my hair pinned up, wearing a dress that just barely fits me, and look in the mirror. My cheekbones are high, my hair red and golden, my eyes blue like Catelyn's. Maybe it was the truth. Maybe I did belong here. The door opens and Sansa comes in. "Hi," she says looking as uncertain as I felt.

"My Lady," I curtsy.

"I am not your Lady. We- we are sisters I guess."

"Yes, I guess we are," I turn back to the mirror.

"You are extremely tall…"

"I know."

"What do you like to do?"

"What do you mean what do I like to do?"

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"I don't have- well I didn't have spare time."

"Are you good at embroidery?"

"No, but I can make what I need to get by."

She nods, "I love it. I'm really good at it."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. And you're seventeen?"

"Yes," I say simply.

"Oh, it's time for dinner. I was sent to escort you," she holds out her arm. I look at it. "You're supposed to hold it, I am your escort." I take it wordlessly and she leads me out and down some stairs and to a small dining room.

"Lya," Catelyn says rising to her feet. I start to curtsy but then remember myself and blush. "Come sit." I take the seat next to her, sitting only slightly taller than her. "What do you think of Winterfell?"

"It's large," I say. I don't know what else to say to her, I had never seen anything as large in my life.

"Ned says, you were raised by an innkeeper?" she asks after there long moments of silence.

"Yes."

"I am very sorry to hear about what happened to your… guardian."

"He was my father…" I breathe out. "I didn't mean to offend I just meant, he raised me like a daughter."

"Some Father he was," Robb says from his spot across from me. "He kidnapped you. Is your maidenhood still intact? Did he sell you to his customers or did they take your for free? Was he gentle in your bed?"

"Robert!" I heard Ned say stopping him. I feel the heat and tears I had kept at bay rising to my cheeks.

I stand and clamber clumsily out of the bench, "may I be excused?" I ask holding back tears. I don't wait for a response, just walk out of the room. I continue to walk the tears falling silently as I approach the stables. A man spots me but doesn't say anything. I walk to Silver's stall, and hold her. I sob into her. "We don't belong here," I say shaking.

"Don't say that," a deep voice says startling me. I turn around, and see Jon.

"What do you want?" I wipe my face trying to hide my tears.

"I came to check on you. It's cold," he holds out a cloak.

"What makes you my half-brother?"  
"I'm not a Stark. I'm a bastard."

"So, we share one parent not both?"

"Yea."

"That's not so bad. At least you were raised by them."

He shakes his head, "I've lived with Catelyn my whole life, and she always looks on me with such hate. But you, she looked on you with love as if you never left." I shift uncomfortably. "You were the daughter that was taken from them just as Robb and I were born. Now you're back," he sighs. "I'm leaving."

"Because of me?"

"No. I've been thinking about it for a while, but now they have you. What was it like living with an innkeeper?"

"He didn't sell me if that's what you are implying. He was my father."

"There you are!" Ned says coming in. "You're going to catch a cold, and Catelyn will have my head," he takes the cloak long forgotten from Jon's hands. He drapes it over my shoulders. "C'mon, let's all go back inside," he tries to steer me, but I shift uncomfortably away from him so I walk alone.

**A/N: I found a story that is extremely similar to what I am writing with this one, as in my ideas were nearly perfect copies of what they had written, so I am unsure if I will continue. Let me know what you think on that. Thank you for all the favorites and followers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this story, I had a little bit of writers block. I rewrote this chapter a couple times not liking where it had gone. Anyway's here it is. Enjoy!**

I sit out on the windowsill, my legs dangling out into the cold air, looking out over Winterfell. Everyone is sleeping except for the few flickering flames in various windows. I scan over the rooftops taking in the beauty of it all. _This is my home now_, I think. I nearly snort at the idea. _This is like every low born girl's dream, to find out that they are of a higher status, and they get to go live; like a Princess compared to what it used to be. Yet, here I am wishing my real father had never shown up. _I lean my head against the side and sigh closing my eyes.

_I miss the simplicity of it all then. I got up and did what was expected of me, and I enjoyed doing it. Here it seems I am to be expected to be a Lady, and I have no idea what I'm doing. _I open my eyes and squint seeing a light in the distance. I lean forward as if that's going to help, and see it is coming from the forest. I look around to see if anybody else who was up at this time of night had noticed it. Seeing no one, I slip back into my room, and grab a cloak. I wrap it around my shoulders and secure it tightly. I make my way back to the window and deftly climb down to the ground.

Looking around again to see if anyone had seen me, I make my way across the yard making it to the gate out of breath. It's closed, so I climb up the wall finding foot holes and crevices easily formed to my hands, making quick work of it. I pause at the top and look back down swaying slightly at the sight of the ground so far below me. I take a deep breath and walk to the other side.

I stare down at the grass and close my eyes. _How the fuck am I supposed to get down now? Going up is the easy part, and going down: well that's another story._ I turn around and kneel pebbles digging into my knees. I slowly inch backwards, and then even slower I find the footholds and crevices to lower myself down. My feet slip at one point, and I hold on tighter. I stare at the wall willing myself not to look down at where my feet are dangling uselessly. I scramble at the wall with my feet praying for a foothold. Finding none I dangle my arms aching. I look down and try to focus on the wall. There's a crevice down by my knee but it looks like it's miles and miles away. I bring my foot up and push it into the crack feeling as if I was going to drop to my death.

I take the weight off my arms and my body starts to shake. I look down trying to find a foothold but the ground seems so far away and I start to feel dizzy. I close my eyes leaning my head against the wall. I feel blindly as far down as I'll let myself proceeding even slower than before to find the next place to put my feet. My fingers begin to ache, and shake making it harder to hold on until finally they slip from the wall. I shriek, my stomach dropping as the wall falls away. It doesn't take long for me to hit the ground hard. The shriek stops and I can't breathe. My vision is fuzzy but suddenly the air rushes in. I roll to my side, bringing my knees up blinking away the tears that had formed.

My chest and abdomen hurt as I push myself to my feet. In the woods I can see that there is a light. I make my way towards it holding my arm across my body waiting for the pain to go away. I enter the woods, and look around uncertainly. Even though it's the middle of the night there's a certain glow about it and I can see, nearly perfectly fine as if it was daytime. I reach a Heart tree, and look on in wonder.

I had only heard of these in stories from travellers, not having any near my home. I shiver slightly feeling as if I was being watched. I look around not seeing anyone. I look back at the face on the tree, and gently trace it's features. I definitely understood why people would believe these were vestiges of the Old Gods. I let my hand fall searching for the source of light. I find it in a small pond. I approach and peer in. There's a light at the bottom, and it seems to be calling out to me. I reach down and touch the water, drawing my hand back away from the freezing water. I stare down at it, and it seems to be getting closer. My face is the first in the water, and it shocks me. I take a breath in and panic as the rest of my body follows me. I'm completely submerged and as I look down at the light, I forget to panic. I forget about how cold the water is. I want to see the light, and the light wants to see me two.

I'm being pulled away and I don't want to be. Before I can struggle I'm completely out of the water, and dragged away. Someone's slapping my face, calling my name. I cough water dribbling out of my mouth. I'm sat up, and the person slaps me on the back. I cough up more water, and then vomit on myself. I blink at the watery mixture covering my lap. I blink the water out of my eyes looking at the pond a few feet away and there's no light.

"What were you doing?" Robb asks his face in mine.

"Th-there was-was a l-l-l-light," I say shivering. He takes his cloak off and wraps it around my shoulders. He picks me up, and carries me like a babe. I lean my head back against his body as we start walking.

"You're OK, Lya," he says cradling me. "You're going to be OK," I continue to shiver closing my eyes feeling exhausted. "Bran run ahead and tell Maester Luwin. It's OK Lya," he repeats as he walks along.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I changed the color of Lya's hair to being black originally. I went and changed it in the chapter but I'm not entirely sure if it worked. Anyway her hair is black, for now.**

Thwack! I close my eyes tighter against the noise. Thwack! I groan and shift. Thwack! I open my eyes, and see Arya standing with my bow at the end of my bed, shooting sticks at the wall. "What are you doing?" I ask struggling to get my hand out from under the blankets so I can itch my eyes.

Arya jumps and looks at me, lowering the bow, "you're awake?"

"Of course I'm awake. You're making all that noise. What are you doing?"

"I get the bow if you die. Well, you're not going to die now," she says blushing.

"What do you mean if I die?" I finally get my hand out and rub my eye roughly.

"You've been sleeping with a fever for two weeks now."

I glance around the room and see Catelyn in a chair her head thrown back snoring slightly. "How the hell is she sleeping through your noise?"

"Maester Luwin gave her some sleepy tea. She refuses to sleep or leave your side. We all thought you were going to die."

"Well I didn't."

"Arya! Mum is trying to sleep!" Robb declares barging in.

"But Robb she's awake," his eyes find mine.

"Go get Maester Luwin," he orders. She puts the bow down and runs out. He comes around to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, like I need a bath."

"You've had some fever."

"So I've heard. How'd you find me?"

"Bran saw you climbing the wall. That's impressive you know?"

"I was scared to death the whole time."

"What were you doing out there? That water was freezing, and you were half dead."

"There was a light, and I wanted it. I'm not really sure I remember," I say shaking my head.

He nods sitting on the bed, "about what I said before at dinner, about your father. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's OK. Really. I- I understand where you're coming from. How long will she sleep for?" I look over at Catelyn trying to change the subject.

"I'm not entirely sure. She's barely slept at all worrying over you. I'm not sure she would have made it if you hadn't."

"What about Bran and Rickon, they need her more?"

"You're her baby now. We missed out on years of your life, important years, and it would destroy her to lose you again," a confused look passes across his face.

"What?" he reaches out and puts a hand on my cheek. I look at it but he tilts my face up so I'm looking at him.

"Nothing, I thought, never mind."

"Lord Robert, I wish to speak with Lady Lya alone."  
"Yes Maester. I'll go tell Father."

"Good, I wish to speak with him," I say.

"How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine. Can I take a bath?"

"As soon as I'm done. Nothing hurts?"

"No, I want to get up and do something."

"And you can move everything?"

I wiggle my fingers for him, doing the same with my toes under the blankets, "yes, everything is working fine." He peers into my eyes, the same confused look Robb wore passing through it. "What?" I ask.

"A moment," he picks up a candle and holds it closer to my face. I flinch slightly but his hand is steady and I relax watching him. "You're eyes, they're changing color," he grabs my hand gentle in his firm grip and examines the skin. He lets it fall, and then fingers my dark locks, eyeing them. I do the same and he moves up looking at the top of my head. "You're roots, they look lighter," he sits down next to me. "What do you remember about the other night?"

I shrug, "some light, climbing, wanting the light from the water. I don't really know Maester Luwin is it?"

"Yes. Well, no following any lights. No over exerting yourself. I shall call up the maids to run you a bath."

"What about Catelyn?"

"She'll be awake for a good surprise by supper. I promise."

I reach up fixing my hair into a simple braid down my back. I tilt my head down and see golden blonde roots beginning to show on my head. "Robb was telling the truth!" Bran cries running in startling me and jumping on me. Rickon follows him and wraps his little body around my legs.

"Hi guys."

"You're awake!" Rickon says.

"Of course I'm awake," I smile at them.

"I saw you," Bran whispers into my ear. I gently put him down and move back to sit on the bed. They sit on the floor at my feet.

"Mama was sad."

"Well, she'll be happy now. Right Bran?"

"Yes Rickon she will be so happy."

"I'm going to go tell Arya!" he gets up and runs out. I can't help but smile after him.

"I saw you," Bran says a little louder. "Climbing the walls I mean. It scared me at first, I didn't think you were human, but then I saw you stand at the top and I knew it was you."

"Yes, well it was extremely high, and I hope I never do it again." He lets out a sigh and collapses back onto the floor. "What?"

"Well I was hoping you could be my…"

"You're what?"

"Climbing buddy. It's so much fun, and I could help you get down and everything."

"I don't know Bran, it was terrifying."

"That's because it was night time. Come here I'll show you," he takes my hand dragging me after him. I follow him down the stairs and out to the courtyard. "Stay here," he says. He begins to pull himself up and watching him sends chills through me, my heart starting to race.

It takes me a moment to realize it is a thrill not fear that is effecting me. He seems extremely confident, and knows what he's doing. And I want to follow him. "What are you doing?" I turn to see Jon. The sight of him makes me remember my fear and I firmly decide that I will not be leaving the ground for such heights for a long time.

"Watching Bran."

"Lady Catelyn is going to have a hemorrhage."

"She's sleeping. Maester Luwin gave her some sleepy tea or something. He said she won't wake 'til dinner time."

"You scared us you know?"

"Oh even you Jon Snow?"

"Oh, I'm not afraid of anything."

"I think you're lying," I look back up at Bran who is nearing the top. "I think you're afraid of Lady Catelyn. Whooo!" I cheer up at him. "You made it."

"Of course I did." he says standing up to face us, looking down.

"Hey Lord Bran get down from there right now!" a stable hand orders rushing over.

"You'll have to catch me first!" he calls down.

"I swear, that boy is going to fall and break his neck."

"Bran, come down here right now!" Ned says startling me by yelling from right behind me.

"Yes, Father," he says getting down.

"Thanks for the help you two."

"He's an excellent climber."

"I hear you are two."

I blush, "yes, well I didn't really enjoy that all too much. I don't think I like the openness of it. Trees, are so much easier."

"I think Bran would agree. He's always had a knack for climbing. Maybe it runs in the family," I look down.

"Maybe," I nod.

"Something seems different about you Lya."

"Her eyes, they are turning a purplish color," Jon Snow says.

"And my hair, it's turning blonde."

"What was in the water?" he asks.

"A light."

"We'll have to go out and see it together. C'mon, get Silver."

"NIce talking with you Jon," I say walking towards the stables, as Bran lands next to Ned.

"Not again today Bran, please. I don't think your mother can take much more stress. What with Lya and the-," I don't hear anymore as I enter the stables and find Silver.

I pat her nose and feed her some hay out of my hand talking to her. I tell her about the odd occurrence at the pond, and how my features seemed to be changing. "Lord Ned, is looking for you Lya," a stable boy says.

"Thank you," I gently rub down Silver's nose as I put her reigns on and then lead her out to the courtyard.

"Do you know how to ride with a saddle?" Ned asks from a top his own horse.

"Yes."

"Then how about you do that? I'm sure it'll be more comfortable."

"Not really. I feel better this way."

"It's up to you," he says. I climb up and follow him out past the gate. "Now, show me where you remember going." I leave the path and find where I had came down from the wall.

"I landed here," I say. "And then I went straight," I direct Silver the way I had gone, and Ned follows wordlessly. "The light was in that pond there," I motion to it. I slip down off of Silver, and go and kneel by it, but there is nothing. I'm tempted to dive in and look for something, anything that may remain of what I had seen. I'm about to when I'm brought back to being here with Ned.

"I come here to pray," he says. "It's comforting. I come here after executions. I came here when we got back." I look over at Ned who is sitting in front of the Heart tree, the same eyes watching me as the night I had came.

"I've met the family now," I say.

"That you have. I have come here many times but I have never seen the pond glowing."

"I haven't ever seen a pond glow until then either," I wait.

"Do you wish to stay with us?"

"I wish to see the inn. I wish to go back."

"I understand. I made a deal with you."

"I didn't say I wasn't coming back. Ned, I feel like I belong here. I guess in some way. I only wish to search the house again. Look for any clues." I trace the face on the Heart tree feeling the hardened sap bumpy under my fingers.

"We'll try to find a time. After the King leaves."

"The King leaves? What do you mean after the King leaves?"

"The King is coming here. I think to ask me to be his Hand. I am not entirely sure. Anyway, he has to have a reason for coming. Once he's gone, I will take you to explore the inn."

"So you're going to say no? To King Robert?"

"I have to deal with everything here."

"But it is a great honor."

"And one I don't really want. Come we should go back before Catelyn wakes up. I'm glad that you wish to stay with us," Ned says. I give him a small smile and nod and start to turn.

I am no longer in the woods, but instead standing on the ground watching Bran fall. Then I am in his room looking down on him, and he is lying there a deathly look about him. I blink and I am staring at the face of the Heart tree.

"Are you coming?" Ned asks. I blink furiously and reach up massaging my temples before shrugging it off and climbing back up onto my horse and following Ned along the path to get home.


	5. Chapter 5

I sit up startled, gasping looking around the room. "Today's the day!" Sansa says from her spot by the door. I blink back the tears and simply nod. "I'm so excited!" she babbles on and I don't really listen just wipe my face off pushing the dream of Bran falling, identical to what I had seen in the Godswood.

"I really should get ready," I say interrupting Sansa.

"Yes you must. Let me pick a dress for you."

"I'm sure I can handle it, thank you though. I appreciate it. Some other time?" I add hastily seeing her fallen face.

"Of course!" she says her face brightening. "I'll just go now," she says turning and leaving. I get up and get my own bath water and then bathe myself. I dress ignoring the golden hair that is creeping it's way into my black hair, and my blue eyes that are many shades darker taking on a truly purplish hint.

I make my way down to breakfast and sit at a nearly empty table. As soon as I take my place and start to eat Bran scoots closer. "Do you think we could go climbing today?" I swallow hard struggling with what I should do. When Bran falls in my dream I'm watching from a distance, but I'm below him. So maybe I should agree? But what if I'm supposed to keep him from climbing all together. "We could watch for the king," he whispers again. The thought of something keeping him from climbing is laughable, but then I realize his fall, watching him in a near death state would keep him from climbing.

"As long as you help me," I whisper back.

He settles back into breakfast eating excitedly. I can't help but smile. "I'll meet you out there!" he says turning and running for the courtyard. I eat some more and then stand turning to go outside.

"Good morning," Jon says as I go to walk by. He stops me gently, reaching up to finger my hair.

"I don't know," I sigh. "This is all just fucking weird. I'm just hoping it doesn't fall out."

"You look tired."

"I've been having these dreams… They're just dreams though, it's fine. Really, I best go find Bran."

"Don't be late for the arrival. Lady Catelyn would have a heart attack."

"We'll both be on time," I continue past him and out to the courtyard. I look around for Bran and don't see him anywhere. "Bran!" I call uncertainly.

"I'm up here! Come on!" he says from on top of the stables. I walk over and slowly begin to pull myself up. He giggles and hurries off slowly leading me up the walls. I put my hands and feet where he tells me at the tricky parts, and when we reach the top I stand there panting. "I'm so happy you decided to come up here with me."

"I am two," I say not truly meaning it, taking a seat. He joins me holding his knees up to his chest.

"Everything looks so small from up here, it makes me feel as if I am bigger than it all."

"Way up here, we can see everything. They will come from this way," I say crawling to the peak of the wall and look over it towards the Kingsroad, Bran following me. We watch in silence for a while.

"What made you change your mind?"

Not wanting to tell him about my dreams I search for a lie, "it was sort of fun the other night. I wanted to try again."

"Will we do this again?"

"We'll see."

"They're coming!" he cries pointing. It takes a few more moments for my eyes to pick them up but they are nearly here. "They're coming!" Bran says running down the slope and stopping looking down at the courtyard.

"Brandon Stark come down here at once!" I hear Catelyn demand. I sheepishly follow him to the edge, and turn to make my descent. "Lya what were you doing up there?"

"Climbing Catelyn. I was-."

"That is not lady like at all. Would your father have approved?" I wait until I am on the ground to respond.

"Not in a dress Catelyn. He would have told me to change first."

"Well you are a Stark now. Have you seen the Maester?" she asks touching my hair.

"Yes, he doesn't know what is causing it. It's fine, really. I feel fine."

"We had better go join the others then," she leads us to line up with the other Starks, with Jon and Theon whom I had barely spoken to stand behind us. It makes me feel slightly uncomfortable. We were all lined up by age but as the sounds of the party arriving Catelyn asks, "Arya? Where's Arya? Sansa where's your sister?" I watch her shrug and then look around to see her running by. Ned stops her, takes a helmet off her head and she is pushed back into line.

A kingsguard is the first through the door, even I know what he is by his golden armor and white cape, followed by a boy dressed in red with golden hair lighter than the color my hair seemed to be taken over by. "That is the Prince," Ned whispers into my ear. "And Sandor Clegane," he adds as a man wearing a dog helmet follows close behind. They are followed by a red wheelhouse, another kingsguard and a fat man whom everyone bows to. I follow suit as quickly as I can.

He is helped down from his horse and I realize that this must be the King. A moment of fear passes through me at the sight of him followed by awe, and a little disgust at the sight of him. I was expecting a man who would be strong and looked like he could lead the country into battle if need be against any attackers. But he could barely get off his horse even with the aid from those around him. He approaches Ned and then has him stand up. The King dares to tell Ned that he had gotten fat. I bite my tongue on my retort that the KIng was much larger than Ned ever looked like he would be. Ned motions to the King's belly and suddenly everyone is laughing. I feel only confusion, no mirth at their exchange but smile slightly at their hug.

"Cat," he says hugging Catelyn. He moves back to Ned, "where have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you Your Grace."

"And who have we here?" he looks at me uncertainly.

"I'm Lya," I say with even more uncertainty in my voice.

"Your Grace this is my eldest daughter Lya. We found her a few weeks ago, and she has returned home."

"What is wrong with her?" he asks. I blush.

"I um- had an accident, and things are changing," I blush even more.

He accepts it as an answer and moves along to Robb and the rest of them. Ned nods slightly at me, reassuring me. I feel terribly out of place, and my hands itch to do something. I turn my attention to the others and spy a beautiful woman, long curly hair down to her waist, standing in front of the wheelhouse. She makes her way towards us, and watching her I don't see a single thing about her that looks happy. As I continue to look on her, I start to feel pity. Behind her a kingsguard taking his helmet off catches my eye.

My breath catches as he swings his head back back and forth shaking out his hair, identical to the unhappy woman's. He's gorgeous and seems so relaxed, the opposite of how I feel. "That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother," I hear Arya whisper.

"Would you please shut up," Sansa whispers back as Ned takes her hand and kisses it.

"My Queen," he says. She smiles slightly but I notice it never touches her eyes. She turns to me.

"I am happy to see that you have been returned home safely."

"Thank you Your Grace," I say curtsying.

"I hope you are still a suitable wife."  
I blush at her meaning. "I- yes, I am, Your Grace."

"Have you had your moon's blood yet?"

I falter, but King Robert's voice booms out saving me, "take me to your crypt I want to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait," the queen says turning towards him, and I see hate in her eyes.

He ignores her and nods, "Ned."

"Come with us Lya," he says holding out his arm. I take it and I am led after the king.

"Where's the imp?" Arya asks as we walk away.

Ned allows his arm to drop from my hand to hang at his side, and he moves next to Robert. I ignore their conversation to look around at the statues with wolves at their feet. I approach them keeping close to the King and Ned, but stopping to admire the craftsmanship of each, as well as the sword resting at the bottom of each.

My attention is drawn from a statue to the pair of them as Ned kneels down in front of Robert. I watch slightly confused at first, but then Ned's words come back to me, about Roibert making him the Hand. "I am not trying to Honor you, I am trying to get you to run my kingdom," the King says in response to something I hadn't heard, "while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it Ned stand up."

They're conversation continues and I turn back to the statue trying to ignore their words, trying not to eavesdrop. Words of marriage and blood float over to me until Robert suddenly walks away. I follow as Ned does the same and we stop in front of a beautiful statue. "Did you have to bury her in a place like this?" King Robert asks and I can hear the tears in his voice. "This was your Aunt Lyanna, my beautiful Lyanna," he says his hand going up to her face. "She should be on a hill with the sun and the clouds above her."

"She was my sister, a Stark, this is where she belongs," Ned says standing behind him.

"She belonged with me in my dreams I kill him every night."

"It's done Your Grace, the Targaeryans are gone."

"Not all of them," he says. Suddenly I am seeing not the face of the statue of my Aunt Lyanna, but the face of a beautiful girl, looking to be my age. She has long silver wavy hair, and purple eyes, the ones my own seem to want to mimic of their own accord. She seems to be in a marketplace of sorts talking to a man. He hands her a drink, and she takes it smiling. She sniffs at it, and then takes a sip. I scream as she drops to the ground twitching, her face turning blue. Her body is quickly replaced by another, crumpled up knees underneath them. The same silver hair, only shorter, visible underneath molten gold covering his head.

"Are you OK?" I blink and the King is gripping my face.

"Yes, I just…" I shake my head out of his grip. "Daydreaming," I muttered to myself.

"You are quite beautiful."

"Thank you, Your Grace," the images of the bodies weighing on my mind.

"You will make a good little wife someday, with or without Cersei's help," I look to Ned who mouths the Queen. "Though I'm sure Ned here, will find a suitable match for you. Come, we must discuss these things in more detail. I hear there is a feast to attend to."

**A/N: Finally, Jaime is here. There will be more of a meeting in the next chapter I promise ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Being the eldest of the Stark children, despite not having any social grace whatsoever, I am granted a seat at the high table with the rest of the adults including the King and his family. Not that King Robert remains there long, standing to go sit in some poor whore's lap. I feel sorry for her bearing his weight, until I realize she doesn't care. My gaze goes to Queen Cersei and I see that she is looking with distaste upon his acts.

Ned looks uncomfortable, as does Catelyn but no one else seems to have noticed. "I don't think I have had the pleasure to meet you?" I look up and blush seeing Ser Jaime Lannister.

"And to what do we owe your company dear brother?" Queen Cersei asks.

"I only wished to greet my hosts formally, I did not get the chance upon our arrival."

"I see you're off duty."

"I am never off duty. Someone else gets to listen to the King fuck his whores tonight."

I gasp, and cover my mouth. I had grown up in an inn, I was used to hearing all kinds of things but never would I expect to hear them about the King. I mean he was the King. Ned clears his throat, "thank you for being so gracious, Ser Jaime." he nods at Ned but then looks at me.

"Do you care to dance Lady…?"  
"Lya," I say and look to Ned who shrugs.

"Lady Lya," he holds out his arm. I take it and move around the table.

"I'm going to be honest here, Ser Jaime. I have never danced before."

"Well, in that case just hold on," he guides one hand to his shoulder, takes my hip gentle but firm in his hand, and he moves me around the few people who did decide to dance tonight. People seem to want to get out of the Kings way as he is roaringly drunk surrounded by whores.

"So, you're sister is the Queen?"

"Very perceptive one we have here."

I giggle, "I feel bad for her," I turn sober.

"Why? She's the Queen."

"She doesn't look happy," I say watching her still face glaring down at her husband. He turns us so my back is to the table. "Who cares if you're a God, if you're unhappy?"

"Well as a God, I'm sure those of us down here would feel her unhappiness."

"So who is feeling the Queen's unhappiness?"

"Right now it should be her husband," he says and I see her face again the same look she's worn all night. All afternoon it seems since we went down to the crypts.

"But he isn't so who is?"

He shrugs, "you're thinking too much about this."

"Uncle Jaime I will dance with her now," Prince Joffrey says coming up behind us.

"Of course," he leans in and kisses my cheek and I feel my eyes widen. "I'll save you," he says and steps out of the way. Joffrey's hands take the place of Ser Jaime's and I feel the difference immediately. Joffrey is a little shorter than myself for one, so things are immediately awkward. Not to mention the grip he has on my hip hurts.

"So, I hear I am to marry your sister."

"I heard the same, Your Prince?" I say hoping to be right with his title.

He smirks, "she's gorgeous. I hope she'll be good in bed." I bite my lip.

"She will make a good wife for you," I respond safely.

"You know you're really pretty as well," his grip tightens and I let out a little gasp as his fingers dig into my skin.

"Joffrey," Ser Jaime is back. "Your mother wishes to speak with you."

"I'm busy."

"She didn't ask, she told me to send you to her," Joffrey's grip manages to tighten more and I'm fighting the urge to squirm.

"Thank you for the dance Prince Joffrey," I say and he lets go so I curtsy.

"It was my pleasure," he says turning away and going back to the high table.

"Thank you," I say my hand massaging my hip. Jaime's hands reposition mine and he runs his fingers gently over my hip as we move. It feels good, really good, too good, and I'm blushing like mad before I realize it. I focus my gaze on his other hand, his right hand on my left one.

It changes suddenly, I'm looking at both of his hands, chained with about a foot of room, between the two of them. They are being held down on what looks like a stump, and suddenly there's a flash of silver and his mouth opens in a scream I don't hear.

"Hey," he says shaking me and I blink looking into his green eyes. He looks concerned.

"Excuse me," I pull away curtsying and turning leaving the hall quickly. I stand out in the cool night air taking deep breaths. First Bran, then the silver haired people, and now Ser Jaime. What was going on with me? I turn as the door opens behind me.

"Hey, you OK?" it's Jaime.

"Yea, I just- needed some air," he stands in front of me studying me. "I like this look," he fingers my hair. "It looks like someone dumped gold over your head and it dried." My mind flashes to the image of the silver haired boy with the gold over his head. I shiver. "How'd you do it?"

"It's um new. I'm not really sure, it just kind of started happening," I tell him not wanting to say anything about the light out of embarrassment. "Same with my eyes."

"It reminds me of the Targaryans," he says. "They had purple eyes and silver hair. Yours seem like they are darker though," he peers into them. "That could be the lighting, but your hair seems to be more of a Lannisters. I'd ask if you were some unfortunate bastard of my family and theirs, except your hair is still black at the bottom," his hand strays to my cheek. "You're freezing," he says and I shiver. He takes off his cloak and drapes it over my shoulders. "Do you wish to go back in?"

"No, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Let me escort you," he holds out his arm. I take it and we walk up to my room. I reach to take the cloak off. "No, it'll keep you warm. Give it back some other time."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a Kingsguard afterall," he kisses my cheek completely startling me and any protests about his cloak were forgotten. It takes me a moment to realize that I was standing in the hallway with my door open, Jaime long gone. I turn feeling a flutter of some unknown feeling in my belly.

"C'mon, Dad wishes to talk to you!" Sansa says practically dragging me, the only unladylike thing I had seen her do since I'd been here.

"I'm not running, it's too early."

"Tell me all about him!"

"Who?"

"Prince Joffrey, and Ser Jaime of course."

"Ser Jaime was nice," I say blushing.

"Yes, I hear he walked you to your room. It's pointless you know?"

"What's pointless?"

"He's part of the Kingsguard, he can't marry."

"I just met him, I don't want to marry him."

"It would be so nice, you would be the Lady of Casterly Rock," she says a dreamy expression on her face. "I get to be the Queen someday though!" she says excitedly.

"I've heard."

"How was he?"

"Who?"

"Prince Joffrey?"

"Like a Prince?" I say not really knowing what to say. He had bruised my hip, even left crescent indents from his fingernails that had disappeared by this morning. "He's shorter than me. He thinks your pretty, that's all I can really say. We didn't do much talking we danced for like five seconds."

"I wish he'd asked me to dance."

No you don't, I think as we enter the Hall, already cleaned of any sign of the feast from the night before. I'm curious seeing Jaime sitting by Ned. "Thank you Sansa, run along."

She looks upset, but turns to leave. "Good morning Ned, Ser Jaime."

"Just Jaime," he says looking at me.

I nod my acknowledgement, and sit down, "So, Jaime. You never told me about your plans for marriage?"

"Well, I thought that it was clear, I'm part of the Kingsguard."

"You're father doesn't seem to think it matters. Seems he received news of Lya's return," he produces a letter, and places it on the table. "He wishes to unite our families."

I sit up straighter, "you mean I would marry him?"

"At least that's what Lord Tywin's plan is."

"Well, if you were hoping to marry your daughter off to me, which I know you wouldn't want to truly, I'm not up for grabs. I'm a member of the Kingsguard, sworn to protect the King."

"I suggest you take it up with your father, Ser Jaime. Besides I wouldn't do anything until after I got Lya's consent. I don't like you Ser Jaime," he spits the words at him, shocking me. "As of now, I am rejecting King Robert's request. My place is here in the North, and yours is guarding King Robert. Remember that," Ned says standing.

I wait until Ned is gone, "why doesn't he like you?"

"It's a long story. So.. my father wishes me to marry you."

I blush, liking the idea. "I just got here," I say. "I don't know you at all. I'm going to have to say no."

"Oh, goodie. When I tell my father, he won't be able to be mad for I am not the only one not liking the idea. How's your hip?" I look up. "The Prince's grip…"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a little bruise. Nothing I can't handle."

"Lya!" Arya shrieks running in the room. "Will you teach me how to fight?"

"Ahh!" Bran yells running into the room, his wooden sword held above his head. Jaime stands drawing his sword. Bran falters, and Rickon runs in after him yelling with his sword in his hand. He runs into Bran and they both fall to the ground.

I cover my mouth stopping a giggle, "before you run into a room, you look first, Lord Brandon. And you don't announce your arrival with a warrior cry, though that was enough to scare even me," he says grinning. He sheaths his sword. "You also, shouldn't be scaring little ladies."

"Yes Ser Jaime," Brandon's eyes shift to me. He winks before turning and running out of the room.

"Go get him," he says to Rickon who listens. I laugh then, and turn to Arya.

"We'll meet this afternoon." She looks pleased as she leaves.

"Teach her what exactly?" Jaime asks looking interested.

"How to fight. She's good with a bow but no one will teach her how to work with a sword."

"And you know how?"

"I've picked up a lot. People thought I was a cute child and taught me things. I bet I could beat a few people."

"And what about me?"

"You're the Kingslayer," I shrug. "I don't know. You'd probably kick my ass, but I wouldn't go down without a fight. I should get going," I say moving towards the door. "I'm glad we hold the same beliefs on marriage."

A week before the King is to leave, Ned changes his mind, deciding to go to Kings Landing as the King's Hand. When asking about going to see my Father's inn he dismisses me apologetically but it still upsets me. I had been having the dreams about Jaime losing his hand and the deaths of what I presumed to be the Targaryens more frequently.

I end up following Bran around up and down the walls. "So you seem sad today," he says taking a break.

"I wanted to go see where I grew up."

"Sansa said you lived at an inn."

"I did, and Ned said we could go back there, but now he is going to Kings Landing."

"I'm going two!" he said excited.

"I know."

"Are you?"

"I don't know. What's up there?" I point to a tower.

"Oh, it's great, I'll show you!" he gets up and I follow him around to the base of the tower and we climb until we stand on top. "I love it up here," he says.

I notice there are noises, like two people making love. I put a finger to my lips and then creep to the edge. I lower myself down head first not allowing myself to look at anything except the window. I stop in shock seeing Jaime with the Queen. They are fucking I struggle to pull myself up and as I do so, I hear Cersei say, "Stop."

"What?" Jaime asks.

"Someone- someone was there!" I am still hanging almost over when I see the top of Jaime's head. He turns to look up. "Go look!" I hear Cersei.

"Hide," I whisper to Bran. He listens going over the other side.

"No one's up here!" Jaime calls down kneeling on the roof. I look at him and I see he looks conflicted.

"Well look harder."

"Cersei! You are imagining things," he approaches me and I back up. "We will talk later," he hisses quietly. "I'm telling you Cers, nothing is up here," he goes back to the edge, and makes his way back down to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_I watch as the melted gold pours out of the pot and down the face of the silver haired man. He screams in pain, falling to the ground in agony, and is dead in moments._

_The silver haired girl is standing in a market, and drinks from a small cup when she collapses. _

_Bran is lying on a bed, a look of death about him._

_Ned, is kneeling on a stage, Sansa screaming behind him, and a sword comes down taking Ned's head off._

"Ned?" I say coming into breakfast. He looks exhausted, mirroring how I feel, sitting at the table.

"I've decided to accept the King's request," he says.

"Oh, um. The King should be happy."

"Catelyn is staying with Rickon, Robb and you assuming you don't want to marry Jaime. The others will accompany me South."

"Even Jon?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, even Jon. He is going to the Wall."

"What about going to the inn?"

"I'll have to figure something out."

"But you promised me."

"I know what I promised you."

"Can't I go with you?"

"You just got here shouldn't-."

"Just to the inn, then I can turn around. Please?"

He sighs, running a hand down his face, "I guess. Catelyn's not going to like it."

"I'll talk to her. I should get going, I promised Bran we would go riding," I stand and go to leave. "Wait, what can you tell me about the Targaryens?"

"What do you want to know about the Targaryens?"

"Who are they?"

"They were the dynasty before Robert's. We overthrew them, King Robert and I."

"I know that, but what about the children who survived?"

"They are in exile across the Narrow Sea. Why do you want to know?"

I shrug, "I just do," I turn and leave the hall.

I rub Silver's nose cooing to her. I hear footsteps at the entrance to the stable and I look. I see Queen Cersei, the sun glinting off her perfect, golden curls over her exquisite red dress. Not wanting a confrontation with her, I duck down in the stall. I hear her footsteps approaching, and then someone else's, heavier, follow behind.

"Cersei," I hear Jaime hiss and my stomach drops.

_Why the two of them? I hope to the Gods they aren't about to do it in here. _

"What are you doing?'

"I came to tell you that nothing was up there, and you need to stop being so paranoid."

"It's not my fault you couldn't wait," she hisses back.

"Oh because you didn't enjoy yourself. I'm telling you Cersei, everything is fine OK?"

"Promise?"

"I promise," I grit my teeth as I hear a kiss being shared.

"No more," Cersei says before turning and leaving. I wait a few minutes to hear Jaime's follow hers out, before I stand up.

"Lya!" I jump as Bran comes running in. "You promised you would take me riding today."

"Yes I did," I say a hand on my heart waiting for it to come down. "The stable boy has your horse waiting outside."

"Yes!" he runs out of the stable. I lead Silver out as the stable boy helps Bran up onto his horse. He leads the way out of Winterfell and I follow. "Will you come with us Lya?"

"Come with you where?"

"To Kings Landing?"

"Part of the way."

"Why not the whole way?"

"Well, I should spend some time with Catelyn. Maybe I'll come for a visit."

"I'd like that. I've heard there are walls higher than Winterfell's there!"

I laugh, "yes, and you would climb all of them. I expect that when I do come for a visit, that you will know exactly how to get up and down them."

"Well of course!" he says. He spurs his horse on into a gallop and I follow him. We stop in a small meadow in the woods.

"I think we should head back," I say turning my horse around.

"Awww," he says.

"We'll go again," I say.

"I think not," a man says his horse stepping onto the path. He has a bow drawn and I spot a sword at his waist.

"What do you want?"

"You dead," he lets fly his arrow, and I duck down. One follows quickly striking Bran's horse which collapses under him. He struggles with a third so I charge at him yanking my dagger out. He gets another arrow knocked and sends it shooting past me. I hear a scream but refuse to look back. The man's horse turns skittish and he's forced to grab the reins. I slash at him wildly in anger, getting him across the face. I scream when a sword sprouts out of his face, blood spraying me.

"Get Bran!" Jaime says yanking his sword out. I slip off Silver and run to Bran who's lying face down in the grass. An arrow stands, a flower wilting, from his back.

"Bran!' I yell reaching for it.

"Don't touch it!" Jaime says coming over with Silver. He slides down, and breaks the shaft off. Bran doesn't move.

"Bran!" I say desperately. Jaime rolls him over onto his lap.

"He's still breathing," Jaime scoops him up and pulls himself up onto his horse. "We have to get him back," I stand blinking at him. "Get on your horse!" he yells at me. I listen pulling myself up and he gallops away. I follow watching Bran as best as I can.

I pace in front of the door listening desperately for Bran's voice. Maester Luwin had tended to him and left, came back a couple more times and left again. He had extracted the arrowhead from Bran's back and taken care of it. Now the only worry was permanent damage the arrow may have caused, and waiting for his fever to break. I could picture his small body shivering with the chills while he sweated. My mind flashed to the scene I kept seeing at night and at random times while awake, of Bran lying in a bed a deathly pallor about him.

Night had already fallen though I couldn't tell, all's I knew was that Bran hadn't moved on his own accord in the last few hours, and it was all my fault. I continued to pace clenching and unclenching my fists. Ned opened the door, and paused putting a hand on my shoulder. "Go to bed Lya. Pacing out here isn't helping him any."

"I will soon, I promise. How is he?"

"Sleeping," Ned says.

"Catelyn?"

"Watching over him. Lya, go to bed," he says again. I turn as if to listen if only to get him to leave me be. I relieve myself in the privy along the way to my room, before going back to Bran's room, and pacing.

"We need to talk," I turn to see Jaime. I open my mouth to protest but he easily grabs my hand and pulls me outside. I close my mouth and follow, but he doesn't drop my hand. He leads me over to a quiet corner, far away from the few people who were outside. "What you think you saw-," he starts.

"What I know I saw," I correct him venom in my voice, yanking my hand to my body, "was disgusting."

I see my statement hurt him, and despite knowing it should hurt him, I can't help but feel slightly sorry for him. Damn it why does he have that effect on me? He fucks his sister. "You aren't to tell anyone."

"You sent that man?" I breathe out.

"What?"

"You sent that man to kill Bran and I?"

"What?" he repeats again stupidly. "That doesn't even-," I grab his sword from his sheath and hold it up pointing at him. He backs up a few steps until I have to extend my arm fully. "Make sense. Do you even know how to use that?"

"Do you need to find out?"

"I saved you from the bastard. I don't want you dead, if anything my father's fixation on you keeps you in the Kingsguard longer. Besides, if I'm forced into marriage, I'd prefer it be you," his words shock me, so when he leaps forward hand on mine on the sword and then pins me against the wall. I gasp shocked again. "I'm not going to hurt you, as long as you keep my secret. Nod and I'll let you go," I nod despite myself, and he backs off, taking his sword with him. "What were you going to do stab me?"

"If I needed to."

"I'm wearing armor."

"There's nothing on your head."

He snorted, "alright then. Maybe we should spar sometime."

"So you can finish me off?"

"I didn't send that man, I don't know who did," he caresses my cheek and sends unreasonable shivers down my spine. "You did good today, you know," he says softly. I close my eyes liking the sound of his voice. "You would both have been dead by the time I showed up if you hadn't of thought to defend yourself."

"But Bran-," I say.

"Will be fine. I'm sure everyone is telling you that but it's true, and it wasn't your fault," he says pulling me in for a surprise hug. I stand there shocked breathing in his scent and feeling dizzy. I reciprocate the gesture fighting back tears. "You saved his life," he says rubbing cirlces on my back.

"Thank you," I say pulling back.

He reaches his hand back to my cheek and I fight myself to not lean into it this time. His thumb wipes away the tears from the corner of my eyes. "Are you sure you're a Stark?" he asks fingering my hair reminding me of the night when he'd given me his cloak. "You're hair makes you look like one."

"I'm not sure of anything. I need to get back," I say stepping back to walk away, trying to escape my feelings, but he catches my hand. I look down at his hand and I briefly see a stump in it's place. I blink it away. "What?" I say realizing he'd said something.

"You need to get some sleep, take a bath. You haven't properly cleaned yourself yet, there's still blood on you. You can see Bran again in the morning."

"Will you be fucking your sister again?" I ask pulling away sharply feeling sick and confused trying to get his stump out of my head.

He looks hurt again, "you can't help who you love," he says softly. I reach up feeling bad and push his hair out of his face, wanting to feel his skin again.

"Maybe we will spar," I say liking the feel of his skin under mine even more. I pull my hand away like he'd shocked me as I realize how much I was enjoying it. I abruptly turn and walk away clutching my hand.

"Go to bed!" he calls after me. Robb is waiting just inside the hall.

"What were you doing with the Kingslayer?"

"Talking about what happened," I let my hand fall. He holds out his arm and I take it. He leads me wordlessly up to my room.

"I'll have Maester Luwin check on you. You've had a rough day and should get some sleep. And take a bath," he adds.

"I should be-."

"Bran is going to be fine, thanks to you and the Kingslayer. I promise. Please." I sigh, but listen going into my room. I climb into a tub a serving girl had prepared for me and scrub the blood and filth that remained trying to pull my thoughts away from how it felt to touch and be touched by Jaime.

_You could marry him, all you have to do is say yes,_ a voice whispers in my ear and images of Jaime and I marrying flood my brain. "Gods," I breathe out, "I'm turning into fucking Sansa." I freeze as an image of her standing in front of a crowd of people fills my head. They are all staring down at her as if she has done something wrong and she looks absolutely terrified. She says something, and Arya starts screaming at her.

"Lya?" a hand touches my shoulder and I jump. I blink at Maester Luwin. "I came to check on you," my hands cover my breasts on instinct but he has already turned away giving me privacy. I get out and quickly wrap myself up. "Were you day dreaming?"

"Uhh, yes," I say not sure what to say.

"You must be exhausted. I know you're worried about Bran, but he should be fine."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," I say. "But I'm unscathed and he's been shot."

"You were lucky, he was a man, you were alone in the woods. He could have done far worse you know?" when I don't respond, he continues. "He could have killed Bran and then raped you, and left you for dead. I don't mean to scare you," he adds. "You're a woman you know of the dangers, yet here you are alive and well. Unharmed at his hand. Drink this," he says pushing a goblet into my hand. I take it and breathe in the smell before taking a drink. "It'll help you sleep. Someone will come right away if anything changes, I promise you," he says before I lie down still wet from the tub and he covers me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm not really sure what happened but I updated this story like two days ago, and I got notified but it wasn't actually on the site, and now this chapter isn't showing up either! Grrr. If you're reading this it obviously eventually worked, so ignore my ramblings! I'm also, so sorry to those of you who read my other story To Stay or Not to Stay, I'm struggling with how I want to end it, and i keep rewriting the next chapter. I'll have it up soon though I promise.**

_I watch the molten gold cover the silver-haired male again as he screams silently in pain._

_I watch as the silver-haired girl drinks from the cup and then collapses choking to death._

_I see Bran wrapped in blankets, his eyes fly open._

_I watch as Ned kneels in front of a crowd, Sansa screaming in the background, and a sword comes down taking his head off._

I sit up breathing hard, a hand to my chest. Three deaths and Bran waking up. I shove those three away and focus on the glorious sight of Bran's eyes. I shove my covers off me, not caring as they fall to the floor, and get up dressing quickly. I hurry to Bran's room, and then wait outside pacing, eager for him to awaken.

"Good morning Lya," Ned says gravely. "Have you gone in yet?" I shake my head no. He puts a hand on my shoulder, and steers me in in front of him. He kisses Bran's forehead over my shoulder, and then moves to his wife who is shivering. I lean in and kiss his forehead, smoothing his hair back.

"You're going to wake up, I know you are. Now, c'mon wake up," I say softly. I kneel resting my hands on his bed, watching him expecting him to wake up. After a few moments, when Ned has left, I can't take it anymore. "C'mon, I know you can," I kiss his forehead again, and go back to my pacing the hall.

Robb comes up, and then walks wordlessly by me. I shiver at his anger but continue my pacing. I count to thirty going back and forth before Robb comes out. He closes the door behind him before facing me. "What are you doing?"

"Walking."

"Why?"

"Because I can't-."

"Are you standing vigil for his death or are you here to finish the job?" he hisses in my face completely catching me off guard. I blink slightly confused feeling tears rise.

"N-neither, what are you talking about?"

"Father told me that you're going back to that inn of yours. What have you decided we aren't a good enough family for you? You're going to kill Bran and then leave."

"What? No! Bran is just a child, I would never!"

"Get out of here!" he pushes me. "You are no sister of mine!" I turn and run, brushing past Theon as I go. I make it halfway through the courtyard when blinded by tears Jaime stops me.

"Let me go," I say desperately. He opens his mouth to say something and I haul back and punch him in the face. I stare at him as blood spurts out of his nose. I grab him suddenly and pull him into a hug. I feel his arms wrap around me, his hands at the small of my back, as I tighten my arms around his neck sobbing into his neck. I can feel his blood leaking onto me but I don't care I just cry.

Suddenly we're walking, he's pushing me backwards and I let him. Through my sobs i feel a growing awareness of our close proximity and my body sings with pleasure. The backs of my knees hit a stump. He sits me down kneeling in front of me. He reaches up and wipes my tears with his sleeve. "Tell me what's wrong," he says simply.

I look at him, and then nod gulping. "I'm sorry," I say tearing off a part of my dress and holding it up to his nose. He lets me.

"Some punch you have. Now, what's wrong," he says his serious voice turned comical by the muffling of my cloth.

"Robb is being a dick and I've been having these dreams."

"Nightmares about what happened?"

"No, they're different. I've had them since all this started," I motion to my hair which is now pure gold, matching his. I shake my head, "I've been seeing people die, people I don't even know."

"What do they look like?" I describe them. "They sound like Targaryens," he whispers. "There's two left, they are growing up but have been exiled since they were small. The boy is Viserys, and the girl Daenerys. Have you seen any others?"

"I um I saw Bran falling from a tower, that's why I was up there that day," I say blushing slightly. He brushes my hair behind my ear, causing me to blush even more. "I saw him looking like he does now, and now I've seen him wake up."

"Well that's a good one," he whispers his warm breath on my hand driving me crazy, making my heart beat erratically through my dress, I'm sure he would be able to at least hear it.

"Yes," I breathe. "Then there's Ned's death, by beheading."

"Ned is noble, I'm sure these are just fears you're having."

"I've had one about you."

"Oh really? You dream about me?"

I pull my hand away trying to hide how he's effecting me, and see that his nose has stopped bleeding. "Only a couple times. You're- someone cuts your hand off." he looks down at them, and I take his right hand, his sword hand into mine.

"I assure you, no one can beat me, I'm the best. No one will get close enough to cut my hand off, let alone through my defenses to cut me. We should spar," he pulls me up, and leads me through the courtyard where there is a circle set up for fencing, and two tourney swords. He puts simple leather armor over my dress, tightening, and the gasp has nothing to do with the tightness.

I push down my body's pleasure of his hands at my hip. "You aren't wearing armor," I say noticing he isn't even wearing his Kingsguard armor, nor leather.

"You won't land a hit, and I have the morning off," he says simply confidence laced in his voice. I roll my eyes. He picks up his tourney sword and I mine. I settle into a stance. "Good," he praises me, settling into his own. We trade blows neither of us hitting each other until I realize Jaime's not even trying, he's playing with me.

It angers me, so I try harder, my blows becoming harder, and more frequent. "Try harder."

"Don't let your anger show," he says knocking my feet out from under me. I scramble to my feet holding my sword up, my arm getting tired. "Use it to give you strength," I strike, and he parries all of my hits as if he's swatting at flies.

Rickon comes out of nowhere and jumps on his back. "I got you!" he yells holding a butter knife to Jaime's throat. He puts his hands up dropping the sword.

"This is trickery!" he says, dropping to his knees.

"Starks win!" Rickon proclaims, dropping his hold, and sliding to the ground.

"I never yielded little man!" Jaime says turning and pouncing on him tickling him. I laugh along with the two of them as Jaime plays with him, something I never expected to see. I bring my sword up, and hold it against the back of his neck. He freezes Rickon under him gasping for air.

"Yield," I say.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Jaime bested by a little girl."

"Your Grace," I say dropping the sword and curtsying.

"You let your guard down," Jaime says knocking my feet from under me again. He has the butter knife to my throat, and his body is above mine. One hand placed close to my head, his leg between mine, and he's grinning.

"And you yours," I say slightly heady, and panicky, as I bring my knee up to between his legs. He collapses down onto me, and I gasp at his weight. I push myself up and stand. Remembering myself, I brush the dirt off of me, and turn to the Queen.

"Don't you know what proper Ladylike qualities are?" she asks me as Jaime continues to roll on the ground.

"I-," I start.

"I suppose growing up in an inn, you wouldn't. Your behavior is therefore excused," Ned comes up next to me.

"Your Grace," he says bowing. "I would like a word with my daughter if I may?"

"Oh absolutely. You must teach her more womanly qualities, my father would not be pleased to hear that his son's betrothed behaves like a common urchin boy."

"She, nor I, have accepted his offer Your Grace," he says bowing slightly. I curtsy, and he takes my hand leading me away from the area. We walk around until we have gotten a safe distance away. "So," he says.

"So," I repeat.

"Fighting with Jaime Lannister?"

"He um- we got into an argument, and then today we-."  
"It's alright. I'm proud of you. Obviously, you just beat the Kingslayer."

"It was a low move, and I had help."

"Ahh little Rickon. He's doing well. It'll be good for him to have you here in our absence."

I nod looking down, "we will all miss you."

He reaches up and touches my cheek, the same spot that would have made me blush if Jaime were in his place, "I'm just sad that I have to leave you so soon after finding you." I nod not knowing what to say. "Despite, all this," his finger brushes close to my eye, "you can still tell you're a Stark."

"Jaime says it looks like a Targaryen and a Lannister had a child together."

"You will always be a Stark," he says softly. "You came here with my hair, and your mother's eyes, I don't know what's happening to you, but whatever it is, I hope it's a good thing."

"When do we leave for the inn?"

"About a week. I hope Bran wakes up before then."

"I know he will wake up," I say seeing the grief in his eyes. "I just know he will."

"Me two, he's a Stark," he lets his hand drop. "You can go on. Stay out of the Queen's way," he adds.

I snort, "you're telling me."

"Oh, and Robb is looking for you," my face falls. "He looks upset." I nod and turn away. "I'd check by your room."

I listen going back the way we'd came passing Queen Cersei giving Jaime shit. He glances my way and makes a face. I stifle my laughter as she raises her voice to him. I turn my attention back to finding Robb, and see he's standing outside my door talking to it. "Hey," I say. He turns around.

"Oh, you weren't in there ignoring me," he says blushing.

"No, I wasn't."

"What happened? You're covered in dirt."

"I was playing with Rickon, I'm sure he feels left out and confused with all the attention Bran is getting," I move by him opening my door. "It was unlocked, why didn't you just come in?"

"I didn't want to upset you more. I came to apologize again. I've been such a shitty brother to you."

"Yes you have, accusing a man you've never met of unspeakable things, and now accusing me of attempting to murder a child, my brother at that."

"I'm sorry, I get angry, and I just-."

"I might have been raised a commoner Robb but I know what it's like to feel grief. I know you feel guilty about Bran, and none of us should," I say half believing it. "It was none of our faults. We should only focus on Bran waking up now."

Someone clears their throat, I turn to look. "Your Grace," Robb says bowing. I curtsy and murmur the words.

"I would like to speak with your sister alone," she says.

"Of course," he bows before leaving.

"Robb," I say when he's at the door. "You're my brother I suppose, doesn't that mean I have to forgive you?"

He grins, "yes, I suppose it does."

"Close the door, Lord Robert."

He nods at her, and closes the door. "Would you like to sit Your Grace?" I ask motioning to a chair.

"No, I'm quite fine. I see you've become quite acquainted with my brother."

"Um, we aren't really friends if that's what you're asking. It was just a way to get my anger out."

"You need to find other ways to get your anger out. You are a woman of higher status now, and shouldn't be mucking around with a sword in the mud with a man twice your age."

"What do you suggest Your Grace?" I ask politely.

"Sewing is a good habit to pick up."

"I do some already Your Grace."

"You're missing the point. Your mother isn't here to say it so I will. Start acting like a Lady, the Lady that you were born to be, or you will get yourself into trouble."

"My Mother," I say trying out the word for the first time, "is dealing with something a little more important; like the life of one of her children. I'm sure you would understand if Prince Joffrey's life to be in danger, you wouldn't care how Princess Myrcella behaved."

"That's a lie," she says coldly. "Myrcella knows her place, and how to act like the proper princess that she is," we lapse into silence. "I hear you're travelling to Kings Landing with us."

"Only a part of the way."

"Stay away from Jaime," she says abruptly turning and leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"How have you been?" Robb asks sitting next to me. The last few days he has been trying to be as nice as possible.

"Fine," I say. I nudge my plate over and he pulls some bread off of it.

"I don't like him," Robb says looking up as Jaime comes walking in.

"He's alright," I say.

"That's because you're a girl," he grumbles. "The famous Knight, the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister, the golden haired perfect-," he ends with a little grunt.

I laugh, "are you impressed Robb?"

"Good morning My Lady," Jaime says nodding his head to me. "Lord Robb," he reaches over my shoulder and picks up a piece of bread. "I noticed you did not meet me to spar yesterday, or the day before."

"I-."  
"Would you like to go for a ride with me?" I look and see the Queen's gaze on me. "Ahh, my sweet sister. Ignore her. Are you done eating?" I look at Robb who looks stony.

"Yes, Ser Jaime."

"Just Jaime. Good, come," he holds out his arm. I lean in and kiss Robb's cheek.

"I'll be back later," I get up and take Jaime's arm.

"I think you've been avoiding me."

"Perceptive one here."

"What's wrong?" we walk out into the sunlight.

"I am a Lady now, I am to act as a proper Lady."

"According to my sister I presume?" he helps me up onto my horse, his hands on my hips, and I don't have it in me to tell him that I don't actually need his aid. I like the feel of his touch too much to care.

"I think she's jealous," I say once we are beyond the gate. "You're sister."

"Aye, she is the type. But what does she have to be jealous of?" I blush deeply. "Well, I suppose it's those unlady-like qualities she wishes you to drop. She'd still run around in boy's clothes if she could."

"But she's the Queen."

"Which is why she does not."

"You're sister, the cross dresser?"

"She's always wanted to have power. She has it now."

"What do you see in her?"  
"She's-."  
"It's OK. I don't think I actually want to know."

"Do you pray to these?" he asks as we stop in front of a Godswood tree.

"No, Ned does." I slide down and he does two.

"Yes, the Old Gods. They sure are creepy looking," he says examining the face of the tree.

"This is where it happened."

"What happened?" he turns to look at me. I motion to my hair and eyes. He steps away from the tree slightly.

"In that little pool over there," I motion to it. He goes over to it and I follow him. He dips a hand in, and then starts unlacing his boots. "What are you doing?"

"Join me."

"Join you?"

"The water is warm. We'll only put our feet in," he yanks his boots off. "Come on," he says pulling me down. I hesitantly touch the water with my fingertips and see it is a comfortable temperature.

"It wasn't warm, when I went in, I mean."

"I bet it's me," he says reaching for my feet and pulling my shoes off. "Come on," he repeats he pulls me to the edge and pushes my feet in putting his in next to mine.

"Oh I'm sure it is," I say. He reaches down suddenly and splashes me. I let out a little shriek and then splash him back. We splash each other scooting farther into the water until suddenly he pushes me in. I come up spluttering for air. "Asshole!" I exclaim. I reach up and grab the front of his shirt and drag him in with me. He dunks me under with him. We continue our water fight, and he easily overpowers me to dunk me back under. I swim under him and yank on his ankles dragging him under. I swim back up and manage a breath before he pulls me under with him. I push myself away from him, but he holds on tighter.

He swims back up, and holds me in the water. It feels nice sucking in air laughing as he supports the both of us. I blink the water out of my eyes, and he suddenly lets me go. I catch a glimpse of a blush before he's dunking me again. I come up choking, doing an awful job at keeping my head above water. He grabs me again and pulls me to the side. He drags himself out and then me out onto a rock, where we sit in silence, him pounding on my back, until I stop choking. "Sorry about that."

"It's OK," I say. "This was fun," I blink the water out of my eyes. He reaches up and brushes the water away, pointlessly with his wet hand. He keeps his hand on my cheek and he's leaning in. I feel my breath catch in shock and disbelief when I realize he's going to kiss me. His lips land on mine, and I just sit there staring at his closed eyes. His hand tightens slightly on my cheek, his other hand snaking around to my back pulling me closer to him. I still haven't responded, and he turns his head slightly to the side. His hand remains on my back, and I feel his fingers tense. Finally my brain manages to make me move my lips against his. Tasting a slight hint of bread. I suck in air as he pulls back. He pulls his hands off of me, and pulls farther away from me falling backwards into the water.

I don't move just blush and blink at the spot in the air that he had just occupied. I hear him surface, and then he gets out of the water his clothes clinging to his body, and I turn my face away seeing his arousal. "I'm sorry," he says spitting water out. He shifts so I can't see it anymore. "That was- not right of me," he walks by me stiffly, and I turn to watch him. I can't process but I blush watching the way his clothes cling to his butt as he walks away from me. "Are you just going to sit there?" he asks turning to me. I duck my head embarrassed that he had caught me staring. I slide down off the rock and approach him. "I got a letter for you from my father," he holds out paper. I still can't make my brain work to respond so I take the paper, and climb up on my horse. He leads the way back and though he tries to joke with me I can't.

Back at Winterfell I slide off of Silver handing her over to the stable hands, and walk up to my room in anger. Sansa is waiting for me to help me pack. "Why are you so wet?"

I look down at my dress that is sticking to my body. "I went for a swim." I lead her in and change into something dry. I let her chatter fill my head with her nonsense of Joffrey and how excited she is to marry him while we pack. "I wonder if he's a good kisser," her words break through to me.

"I- I'm sure he is. Um can I have some alone time?"

"Oh, of course. I'm going to go check on Bran," she gets up and leaves. I lock the door and lean my head against it.

_Why did you let him kiss you? How could you be so stupid as to kiss him back? You saw him with his sister! _

"He started it," I mutter to myself. "He was the one who was touching me," I kick the bed angrily. I immediately regret it lifting my foot to massage my toe, as tears start down my face.

_But you liked it. You wanted him to kiss you._ The voice says in my ear.

"Shut up," I hiss putting my foot down and stubbornly ignoring the pain, wiping at the tears. "I'm going to go and confront him about his actions," I announce to the empty room. I look around as if waiting for an answer and then march out. I get a few steps before returning to my room and pulling on my boots, wincing slightly at the pain in my toe. I walk back out of my room trying to hide my limp, as the weight on my toe kills.

"Lya, have you finished packing?" Ned asks coming around the corner. "Are you OK?" he uses his thumb to wipe away my tears. The action reminds me so much of Jaime's, and I pull away.

"I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe."

"Ser Jaime told me that you received a letter from Lord Tywin. What did he want?"

"I don't know," I turn back and lead him into my room. "I've been busy packing I forgot about it," I start for the table I had tossed it on.

"So you're done packing?"  
"Yes, Sansa helped me greatly."

"Good. Now the letter?" I hold it up, and read it over. I wipe a stray tear from my face.

"Dear Lady Lya Stark," I begin to read out loud. "I have heard of your, as well as your father's, answers to my proposal of a betrothal to my son Jaime Lannister. The offer still stands, and I will be considering it a half-betrothal. When you change your mind and say yes, you will be married. Sincerely Lord Tywin," I crumple the letter in anger and throw it as hard as I can. "I'm not fucking marrying him," I move past Ned.

"I won't make you if you don't want to."

"Good." I leave my room, ignoring my throbbing toe.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Jaime he can shove it up his ass."

"Lady Lya!" my eyes widen as Queen Cersei rounds the corner much to my dismay.

"Your Grace," I curtsy.

"You are to address my brother with his proper title, he has earned it, and you will speak with a proper tongue. You are a Lady after all," she smiles slightly.

"Oh let the girl be," King Robert says coming around the corner. "What makes you speak in such a way, child?"

Ned puts a hand on my shoulder, "Lord Tywin is going ahead with the betrothal anyway. Despite every party except his own's disapproval."

"Yes, well my father always has been willful," Cersei says. "However, my brother is a Kingsguard men, and those vows are for life. His efforts are in vain," her eyes fall on me, and I force myself not to shrink from the hate in her gaze.

"Silence woman," King Robert says as I wonder if she knows. "Without your consent Lord Tywin can't do anything. It will be fine. I came to talk to you anyway Ned, come."

He nods, "I'll see you tonight Lya." I nod at him as he turns to go.

"Your Grace," I curtsy to Queen Cersei and skirt by her. I hear her footsteps following me, and I force myself to walk normally, when in reality I am freaking out. I walk out into the cool afternoon air, and blink at the sudden brightness of the sun. I spy Arya working on her archery, and Jaime is sitting on a nearby stump with a tourney sword. I take a deep breath and start towards him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," the Queen's voice stops me.

"I'm going to see Arya, she's my sister, and I have that right," I say silently begging the Gods to let her leave me alone. I turn away and start back walking towards both of them. I pass by Jaime without a word, and lean against a post watching Arya practice.  
"Does your mother permit this?" Queen Cersei says.

Arya lets an arrow loose, and then turns towards her. "She's not here is she?"

"You are a Lady. The both of you, yet all I've seen out of the lot of you is a bunch of boy-child behavior. The only one out of any of you who seems to even have a copper's sense of Lady-like behavior is my dear Joffrey. I suppose it's a good thing that he's marrying her and not one of you. I don't want either one of you near my children, you will have a bad influence on them."

"Yes Your Grace," I say.

"Good. Stay away from my entire family," her green eyes flash with an unknown emotion before she turns and leaves, her long curly hair, the exact same shade as Jaime's as well as her children. I realize that they all have the same green eyes. Jaime and Cersei are twins, but all three of her children, had not a trace of King Robert in them.

**A/N: So I'm sorry once again that I have not yet updated my other story, I am working on it and the next chapter is almost ready. I hope, so far I'm happy with how it's going. Anyway the next chapter will be going back into more of what actually happens in the events of Game of Thrones. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you ready to go Lya?"

"Yes, I just need to go say goodbye to Catelyn and Bran."

"Do it quick and then come back, I need to have a word with you."

"Yes, Ned," I say. I make my way up to Bran's room, Jon shoves past me on his way out. I shrug it off and enter the room. Catelyn is making another dream catcher for Bran. "Hey there," I say softly. "I know you're going to wake up soon, I should be back soon as well, but I want you to be awake for me," I kiss his forehead.

"You're going?" Catelyn asks.

"Yes. Just to the inn, and then I'll be back."

"I can't believe it."  
"What?"

"You just got here, and you're leaving again, to go back to that place."

"Just to look. I need to find some things out."

"I knew you wouldn't like it here."

"Catelyn, of course I like it here."

"You were gone for too long."

"Mom," I say I make my way around to her. Using her proper title for what she is to me, feels odd at first but I shrug it off. She looks up at me from her spot on her chair, I gently caress her cheek as a tear starts down it. "You need to be here for Bran now. I will be back, I promise you that," I lean in and kiss her before turning to leave.

I return to my room where Ned is sitting waiting, something long is wrapped in a cloth next to him. "Catelyn seems off," I say. "She was angry that I was leaving."

"She's just worried that she's going to lose you forever. She will be fine, don't worry about it right now. I will go and see her shortly. I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"You did such an excellent job protecting yourself and Bran from the assassin, and I've seen you sparring with Jaime. I realize that people won't always be around to protect you, and you should be able to protect yourself should the need arise. I hope that won't happen, but it's best if you would be able to," he picks up the parcel. "I had it forged for you," he holds it out. I unwrap it, and gasp seeing a sword.

"It's real?"

"Of course it is. Tourney swords won't last long against live steel. Go on, take it out," I unsheathe it and examine it. "It's not Valyrian steel, but it is sharp," I touch the end and gasp, sucking on my finger, tasting the iron of my blood. It has a wolf on the hilt, and an intricate pattern on the blade. Looking closer it says a word, that I struggle to make out.

"Winter is Coming?" I finally say angling it in just the right way.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, thank you so much," I put it back in it's sheath and put it down before hugging him.

"Feel free to carry it around with you," he says pulling away. He wraps a belt around my waist and puts the sheath on it. "Go on, pull it out again," he says. I unsheath it and eye it again. "I should go see Catelyn, and no showing off."

"Thank you!" I call after him. I make my way out to the hall and practically run into Jon again.

"Hey there, Big Sister."

"Hi. I seem to be running into you all over the place."

"Yes, you do."

"Sorry about earlier."

"it's fine, really. I understand this is all exciting and sad saying good bye to everyone. I hear your going to take the Black?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm sure you'll do well there."

"Thank you," we lapse into awkward silence. "I see you have a sword."

"Yes," my hand goes to the hilt. I smile at him giddily. "It was a present from Ned."

"Excellent."

Arya's door opens and she comes running out, right into me, "sorry!" she says hurrying past me carrying one of her trunks. She turns around taking in my sword. "How come you've got a sword?"

"Ned gave it to me, so that I could protect myself if needed."

"I can help!"

"Aye, yes you can," Jon says looking amused.

She nods, and runs off, "we should probably join her," I say, to fill the silence she left behind.

Once outside I find myself looking for Jaime, before remembering that I still hadn't spoken to him since the day before in the Godswood. His sister had put a stop to it, and not seeing him anywhere in the courtyard, I find myself next to Sansa who is again speaking of her betrothal to Joffrey. I listen to her for as long as I can bear, avoiding her dirty looks at my sword, and finally walk away to mount Silver.

We leave not long after, the wheelhouse with the Queen and her children plus Sansa stays closer to the front behind the Kingsguard and the King who is riding. Ned takes a place next to him, leaving Arya who managed to convince someone she was allowed to ride and me to wander amongst everyone else.

As the day goes on I have to reprimand myself everytime my eyes go searching the crowd for Jaime's hair. I spot him amongst his Kingsguard and I allow myself to fall farther behind. I mostly listen to stories told by the sellswords, and songs from the singers.

I reach up my back and start to unlace my dress with difficulty. I still wasn't comfortable allowing servants to help me. "Hey," I start hearing Jaime's voice. "Here let me help you."

"You can't just come in here," I say I sit up straighter as his cool hands touch my bare back. "I don't need your help. Jaime this is improper."

"I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't. I'm tired and I'm trying to get ready for bed," I gasp as his fingers brush my skin as he continues to undo my laces. "Jaime stop."

"Then talk to me."  
"Not now, I'm not dressed!"

"Then meet me outside," he turns and ducks out of my tent. I sigh and lace my dress up again, getting up and going out to the outside.

"Don't you have someone important to be guarding?"

"He's out fucking some whore," he says as we walk a ways from the encampment.

"Then why aren't you fucking Her?"

He grabs my arm tightly. "Don't," he warns. "You can't help who you fall in love with," he lets me go, and I rub my arm. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't."

"Oh really? What's bothering you?" I look up and I can tell he knows what it is.

"You're really going to make me say it?"

"Was it your first?" he asks.

"Oh, no it wasn't. I've kissed lots of people," I fold my arms across my chest. "I go around kissing everybody. I even give them a flash of my tits."  
He sighs looking down. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I- I don't know what I was thinking. I know I shouldn't have. I mean it was nice, not that I thought it would be bad. I wasn't expecting that, I don't know what I was expecting but-."

"Stop talking about it."

"Sorry," he says and I see a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Can we forget it ever happened? And go back to being friends?"

"Do you want to see my sword?"

"That better not be an innuendo for something completely different," he says eyeing my crotch.

An innu- what? I don't even know what that is."

"Where's your sword."  
"You'll just have to be good, and not come in my tent again, promise to spar with me everyday for the rest of my stay with the group, and then I'll show it to you."

He rolls his eyes, "alright, I'll spar with you." I look at him. "And won't go into your tent without your permission and I'll be good. I'm not a child you know?"

"Yes, but we need rules. What if I had been even more undressed? Or someone walked in?"

"We are half-betrothed," he says. I slap him and turn walking away. "I'll fetch you tomorrow when we can spar!" he calls after me.


	11. Chapter 11

_Prince Joffrey and Arya are arguing. Arya hits him, and he tries to hit her with his sword. She trips over her feet and he holds his sword to her chest, plunging it in, just as Nymeria jumps out to attack him. _

I sit up breathing hard. "Are you OK?" Ned asks standing by the flap. I nod drawing my knees up to my chest.

"Just a- just a bad dream."

"We're getting ready to move out. You want to talk about it?" I shake my head no. "Alright, you can talk to me though you know that?" I nod. "Get dressed, and then come out and eat something," he says moving out of the tent. I relax slightly leaning my head back. Why would the Prince kill Arya? They're just children the both of them.

"M'Lady," a girl comes in curtsying. "I'm here to help you dress."

"I don't need any help," I say throwing the blankets off. I scoot out of bed and stand. She helps anyway pulling my dress over my head and she laces up the back of it.

Someone clears their throat. It's Jaime. "May I come in?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes."

"Leave us," he says to the girl.

"Yes Ser Jaime," she says blushing and curtsying. She hurries out.

"What do you want?" I ask reaching up behind my back to finish lacing my dress. He swats my hands away. "You can't keep doing this," I say as he starts to lace my dress.

"You don't look like you slept well."

"I had the dreams again."

"Any new ones?"

"Yes."

"And?" I straighten as his finger grazes my back.

I pull away slightly. "Joffrey kills Arya."

"Well, I really don't see that happening. Really," he tugs the laces a little pulling me back against him. I look up at him, "he can be mean, but he wouldn't kill someone. Especially his future sister-in-law."

I pull away yet again, and stand up. "What do you want?" I ask facing him. I reach up and start braiding my hair to the side.

"I thought we could spar at the inn later. Of course after you explore and stuff, but I'm sure we can find a nice spot."

"OK," I say smiling slightly.

"That's better. How about you go in the wheelhouse? You could catch a nap."

"And be locked in with your sister? No thank you," he laughs.

"Suit yourself. I'll come get you this afternoon?"

"Sure," I say. He leaves and I let my breath out sitting down. My skin tingles where he had touched it. I get up and walk out right into Jaime's back. "Ughh, sorry," I say.

"Not a problem, see you around," he smiles slightly and walks away.

"It's fine Ned," I say seeing him next to me. "We were just talking."

"I just don't want him to hurt you."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Are you rethinking the marriage proposal?"

"No, Ned of course not. I'm going to go home tomorrow, and then I'll hopefully never see him again."

"I don't think you like that idea," I roll my eyes. "Go on and get some breakfast. We'll be at the inn by noon."

"Thank you," I say walking over towards the cooks fire.

We arrived at the inn shortly after noon, to find it had been taken over by a man and his wife. There was nothing left from my childhood there, and they couldn't tell me anything. I sit on my bed that I would be sharing with Arya and Sansa both that night, closing my eyes. Sansa comes in briefly and grabs Lady's leash. She smiles at me briefly.

"Where you going?"

"For a walk," she says.

"Hoping to see Prince Joffrey?"

She blushes, "maybe."

"Well, just leave Arya alone. She's sick of hearing it, OK?"

She nods, and then leaves. "Excuse me, Ser," she says, as Jaime sticks his head in the room.

"Hi," he says. "Did you find anything?"

"No," I mutter. "You ready to spar?"

"Yes."

"Does your sister know?"

"I don't care. She can't actually hurt you for hanging out with your half-betrothed."

"You like that too much." I get up and follow him out the door. We walk through our encampment outside the inn and come to a river.

"So, who gave you your new sword?"

"Ned," we stop where he had already brought tourney swords.

"Let me see," I pull it out and hand it to him. "Nice," he says examining it. "It's kind of light," I roll my eyes. "Of course you are a girl."

"Asshole. I like it."

"Me two," he says handing it back. I unbuckle my sword belt and put it to the side. He puts the leathers on me, and then we pick up our blunted swords that will hurt like hell, but won't actually cut us. We trade hits, more like he lazily blocks all of mine, and whacks me occasionally until I'm bruised and sweaty.

We pause for a break when noises come our way. "Someone else is sparring," I say.

"Let's go see," he says holding out his arm. I look away as I take it so he can't see me blush. As we get nearer voices shouting start to float over.

"Stop it!" I hear Arya.

"Arya, stay out of this," comes Sansa's voice. I pull away from Jaime and run towards them. There's more shouting and then a cry of pain. Just as I come over a hill to see them Joffrey knocks Arya over.

"Joffrey!" I yell getting his attention. Nymeria jumps out of nowhere and latches onto his arm. I run down to them, tripping slightly, but by then Nymeria has let go. Arya has thrown his sword into the river, and ran off.

"Sansa, go get someone," I hear Jaime, as I run after Arya.

I catch up to her as she hides behind a tree. She lets out a yell swinging a branch. I duck and then pull it out of her hands. "It's OK," I say pulling her in for a hug. She holds on tightly. "It's OK, we'll figure this out." I hear footsteps behind us. I push her back and turn drawing my sword to see Jaime.

Nymeria growls at him, as he draws his sword two. "You can't beat me," he says.

"As long as they get away."

"I'm not here to hurt you. Either of you," he adds. "Joffrey's a prick, and he deserved it. But you can't just run away."

"He was going to kill her. You know that."

"Yes, but they won't. They're going to want to kill Nymeria, and punish Arya. She did hit him."

"Because he was hurting my friend!" she says indignantly.

"You can't let them kill Nymeria," I say.

"There's nothing I can do about it, but if they can't find her…"

"No!" Arya says. "I can't just let her go."

"Put your sword away," he sheaths it and I do the same. I turn to Arya kneeling. "Do you want her to live?" she nods, tears in her eyes. I wipe them away. "You did a great job defending your friend, you know that?" she nods again. "Nymeria will be punished for it and that isn't fair to either of you. You have to let her go. Just think about how she'll live. She'll always remember you though, you know that?" she nods and pulls Nymeria in for a hug. She pushes her away.

"Go! Go now!" Nymeria bounds away but stops looking at us. "Get out of here!" Arya yells at her. She throws a rock at her and Nymeria disappears into the trees. "She's gone," Arya says sobbing. I pull her into a hug rubbing her back.

"I know, I know," I say softly.

"We should get back," Jaime says.

I stand in the middle of the room, holding Arya's hand glaring at the royal family. Jaime was standing outside on guard, having been ordered there by Robert. "Where is Ned?" I demand again.

"Looking for you two."

"He needs to know where we are. He is our Father," I say feeling the odd words in my mouth. Someone pushes through the crowd and I turn to see him. Arya hugs him tightly.

"Why weren't they brought to me? I am their father!"

"I never meant to scare the girls, either of them. But we need to get this done quickly," King Robert says.

"Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son. That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off," Cersei says.

"That's not true!" Arya yells. "She just bit him.. a little. He was hurting Micah."

"Joff told us what happened. You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him."

"That's not what happened!" Arya yells again.

"Yes it is!" Joffrey says. "They attacked me and she threw my sword in the river."

"Aye, she did that," I say. "But there were no clubs, no one attacked the Prince," I say. "He-."

"She wasn't there!" Joffrey yells.

"Enough!" King Robert says. "What did you see?"

"I saw Joffrey knock Arya over and hold his sword to her chest. I got his attention, and Nymeria protected Arya from him. She threw his sword into the river and ran off."

"She's lying!" Joffrey yells again.

"Shut up!" King Robert says to him. "They all tell me different stories, seven hells what am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter Ned?" I look to him, not having thought about Sansa at all.

"In bed asleep."

"She's not," Cersei says. "Sansa, come here darling," she looks to the crowd. Sansa comes forward looking scared.

"Now child," the king says pointing in front of him. She approaches him even more. "Tell me what happened?" she looks down seeming to think for a moment.

"I don't know, I don't remember, everything happened so fast. I didn't see."

"Liar!" Arya yells, launching herself at Sansa. She yanks on her hair. "Liar! Liar! Liar!" she yells as Ned pulls her off and pushes her into my arms.

"She's as wild as that animal," Cersei says. "I want her punished."

"What would you have me do? Whip her through the streets? Damn it children fight. It's over." King Robert says.

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life."

"You let that little girl disarm you?" Robert says getting up. "Ned see that your daughter is disciplined and I'll do the same."

"What of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son?"

"She's not here," I say tightening my hold on Arya. "We tried to get her but she ran off."

"There's another," Cersei says.

"Ser Ilyn," he nods. "Get your daughter a dog, she'll be happier for it."

"He can't mean Lady? No. She didn't do anything! I hate you!" Sansa says grabbing for Arya. I push them apart.

"Stop it!"

"Lady wasn't there!" Arya yells. "She didn't do anything!"

"Where's your wolf! Give them your wolf!" Sansa yells clawing at Arya. I let go of Arya and grab Sansa pushing her away. I walk her backwards out of the room as Ned asks Jory to escort us to our room, and says he'll do it himself. "No!" Sansa screams. "No!" We're outside now and I pull her into a hug. Jory stands by us, holding onto Arya.

"C'mon," I say.

"Lya," Jaime says from behind me. "Come with me," I look at Jory who nods.

"I'll take care of them."

"It'll be OK," I say looking at both of them. "There's nothing we can do now. Go on to bed, I'll be there soon," they walk away Jory hugging both of them.

"Hurry," Jaime says taking my hand and pulling me away. He leads me past a few tents, and then stops. The Hound walks past.

"That's Micah. You killed him!" I say.

"He ran, I got him," he says continuing on by.

"C'mon," Jaime says pressing a rope into my hands. I look down and see Lady. He drags me to the woods quickly as we pass no one. "If they ask, I was comforting you. It's been a long day," he says.

"Go Lady," I hiss pushing her away. "Go!" she listens better than Nymeria did, but she looks back. I hold back tears as I throw a rock at her, mimicking Arya. "They'll blame someone," I say standing looking at him. He pulls me into a hug and I melt hugging him back tightly. He rubs my back gently and I relax burying my face in his uncomfortable armor.

"I left a rope with tooth marks, it'll look like she ran off herself. I was on guard and I didn't see anyone."

"Thank you," I say standing and looking at him. He wipes the tears from my eyes. "And, I'm sorry for earlier."

"I wouldn't hurt you, ever," he whispers. "I wanted to make sure you were all OK."

"What if we hadn't been there? What if he had killed her?"

"Let's not dwell on that," he says hugging me again. He kisses the top of my head. "Are you still going home tomorrow?"

"I don't know, probably."

"I'll escort you back to your room," he says a hand around my waist holding me to his side as we walk back towards the inn.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Instead of doing my homework I wrote this. I'm still going on the next chapter, so I'll probably have that up before the day is over. Enjoy!**

"Have you heard anything about Lady?" Sansa looks up as Ned sits next to me.

"No, why?"

"She got away somehow."

"You mean she's not dead?" Sansa asks hopefully.

"Clearly not," Arya says.

"I wasn't talking to you," Sansa says.

"It's not my fault your boyfriend is a-."

"Arya be quiet!" I say. I get up and move her so she is sitting next to Ned and I. "Sansa, how about you go sit closer to Princess Myrcella," she continues to glare as she relocates.

"I think you should keep going South with us," Ned says as we start eating breakfast.

"What about Catelyn?"

"She will be OK. Bran will wake up and everything will be fine. You don't have to stay down there with us, as soon as I find you a proper escort I could send you back to Winterfell."

"OK," I say. "I will continue to accompany you." We leave not long after and several days later we are finally riding into Kings Landing.

Ned, Jory, and I are all close together on our horses while Sansa and Arya are sitting peacefully next to each other on a cart with their Septa. It is the first time since the incident with Prince Joffrey that they are not arguing or glaring at each other. They take in the people in awed silence. It is the first time they've really seen what poverty looks like, and they seem horrified by the state of the people. It doesn't phase me anymore.

Their gazes quickly turn to the buildings taking in the architecture and beauty of the Red Keep. "Welcome Lord Stark," a man says as we come to a stop. Ned gets down, and then turns offering me his hand. I take it and he helps me down. "Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council. The honor of your presence is requested."

"We just got here," I say.

"It's fine," he says to me. He looks back at Septa Mordane. "Get the girls settled in, I'll be back in time for supper. And Jory go with them."

"Yes, My Lord," I turn away to go to the cart the girls are on.

"Would you like to see the Throne Room?" Jaime asks coming up in front of me. He's dressed in his Kingsguard stuff again and I blush. He pretends not to notice.

"I would like that." I look towards Ned, but he is still talking. I shrug, "let's go," I hold out my arm and he takes it. He leads me past Ned and the messenger, and through gates that are opened by men wearing gold cloaks. They close behind us.

"They are part of the City Watch," he says. "They are supposed to keep the city safe."

"Like the Nights Watch?"

"Yes, but with less criminals."

"Jon's not a criminal," I say.

"Yes, but most of them are," we walk through the last gate into a high ceilinged room with painted glass windows and steps that lead up to the most uncomfortable looking chair.

"Have you ever sat on it?" I ask as we mount the steps. I take in the pillars with fake vines twining around them.

"Once. I didn't like it," I eye him as he becomes curt with me. "It's not comfortable, not to my liking. I prefer my spot where it is. Here, sit," he sits on the steps and I do the same smoothing my dress out. He cleans his helmet while we wait. Ned walks in after a few moments and Jaime gets up. "Thank the Gods you're here Stark. It's time we had some strong Northern leadership." I stand surprised at the tension in the room.

"Glad to see you're protecting the throne."

"Sturdy old thing."

"I thought I told you to get settled in," Ned says looking past him to me.

"I was just-. I-."

"I was showing her this room," Jaime says. "So much has happened here. How many Kings asses have polished it I wonder. And what's the line? The King shits and the Hand wipes."

I clear my throat in an effort to remind them I was here, and starting to feel very uncomfortable. "Very handsome armor. Not a scratch on it," Ned says to him.

"I know," Jaime says cockily. "People have been swinging at me for years, but they always seem to miss."

"You've chosen your opponents wisely then."

"I have a knack for it," they look each other over and I can sense the dislike between the two. "Must be strange for you. Coming into this room. I was standing right here when Brandon… He was very brave your brother. And your father two. They didn't deserve to die like that," I can hear that Jaime's actually being sincere with him. "Nobody deserves to die like that," he says shaking his head slightly.

"But you just stood there and watched," Ned says and I can see the anger that he's trying to hide.

"Five hundred men just stood there and watched," Jaime replies. I try to imagine that many people in this room watching these two unknown people to me die. "All the great knights of the seven kingdoms. You think anyone so much as said a word? Lifted a finger? No Lord Stark. Five hundred men and this room was silent as a crypt, except for the screams of course," he adds and I close my eyes wincing at the images. "And the Mad King laughing. And later when I watched the Mad King die I remembered him laughing as your father burned. It felt like Justice."

Ned eyes him still angry, and disgusted. "Is that what you tell yourself at night? You're a servant of justice? That you were avenging my father when you shoved your sword into Aerys Targaryen's back?"

"Tell me if I stabbed the Mad King in the belly instead of the back would you admire me more?"

Ned blinks, "you served him well, when serving was safe."

Jaime looks like he's going to retort so I step in clearing my throat yet again. "Ned, don't you have a meeting?" I ask putting a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me nods, and then walks by us. Jaime turns and watches him go.

"Do you see why he doesn't want you marrying me?" Jaime says as the door shuts behind Ned.

"Because you killed the Mad King. I don't care how you did it," I say. "The belly, the back, the throat. He's dead no matter what, and Robert is king now. I don't know if he's any better, but he hasn't burned anyone to death yet has he?"

Jaime sighs, "no he hasn't. You should get going now. I have guarding to do."

"See you later?" I ask.

"Yes," he nods. I turn to go.

"I don't know my-." He calls someone over and asks him to escort me to my room. "Thank you for letting me come with you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: And the next chapter! Review please!**

I walk down the hall, and into the dining room. Sansa looks angry, and Arya is stabbing a knife into the table. "Where have you been?" Sansa asks.

"Exploring. I talked with Jaime a little."

"You aren't marrying him," Arya says.

"Doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"You shouldn't be spending so much time alone with him," Septa Mordane says. "People are going to start talking."

"Let them, I'm going back to Winterfell soon."

"Stop that young lady," Septa Mordane says. "Eat your food."

"I'm practicing."

"Practicing for what?" Sansa asks.

"The Prince," Arya says looking at her.

"Arya Stark," Mordane says.

"He's a liar and a coward and he killed my friend."

"The Hound killed your friend," Sansa says.

"The Hound does whatever the Prince tells him to do."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a liar," I sigh rolling my eyes. "And if you told the truth Micah would be alive," Arya stabs the table extra hard making the knife stick.

"Enough," Septa Mordane says standing up, she pulls Arya away from the table as Ned comes in.

"What's going on here?"

"Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady."

"Go to your room we'll speak later," he says to her. She turns and goes. He looks at Sansa. "That's for you Love." He puts a package next to her. He sits as she opens it. I look at a beautiful doll. "The same doll maker makes all of Princess Myrcella's toys." She just looks at it. "Don't you like it?" he asks her.

"I haven't played with dolls since I was eight."

"I never had a proper doll," I say pulling it closer to me. "It looks nice. Like it won't fall apart," she looks at me.

"May I be excused?"

"You've barely eaten a thing," Mordane says.

"It's alright," Ned says. "Go on," she gets up leaving the doll behind. I pull it to me gently.

"What I would have given to have had a proper doll."

"War is easier than daughters," he mutters. I touch it's straw hair. "And you, what are you doing today?"

"I don't know, I thought I would talk to Jaime for a little while," he looks down.

"Whatever you choose with him is-."

"I don't want to marry him," I interrupt. "I just want to spar with him while I have the chance. I'm getting better, though I haven't actually hit him yet," he nods. "I'm going to go talk to Sansa. Maybe you should go see Arya? Make sure she doesn't actually kill the Prince," I get up hugging the doll to my chest as I make my way towards Sansa's room. I knock.

"Go away."

"Sansa, it's me, Lya. Can I come in?"

"I guess," I push the door open, and sit next to her on her bed.

"I know that you're upset over Lady, and she truly didn't deserve punishment, but the Queen has been sated. And Lady escaped. She'll be OK, she's in the wild now."

"But I miss her," she says hugging me.

"And I miss my father," I say. "I know Ned is my father, but the man who raised me, Ned's men killed him. But I know he'll always be here," I put a hand on my chest. "I'll always have my memory of him, and I'll see him someday, just like someday you will meet Lady again."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do," I push the doll over towards her. "It's nice, even if you aren't going to play with it," she sniffles. "Ned is just doing his best. He didn't kill Lady."

"Yes, but he was going to."

"And he didn't. If he had he was only trying to do what was right. You have to forgive him, he's your father. You have to forgive Arya two, you are sisters."

She sighs, and leans on me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why won't you marry Jaime?"

"I don't love him. And I don't want to. Besides Ned doesn't like him."

"Ned doesn't like Joffrey."

"Joffrey is his best friends son, and is still a child. He will grow up, and be a good king like his father. And you will be his Queen," she sighs.

"I know. You can love Jaime."

"I don't want to marry him, OK?" there's a knock on the door.

"Lady Lya, Ser Jaime is looking for you," Sansa grins at me and I roll my eyes.

"I'm coming," I open the door.

"I'll escort you down to him," he holds out his arm.

"Thank you. I'll see you at supper," I say to Sansa.

Jory leaves me at the sparring ground where Jaime sits and waits. "You're still willing to spar with me," I say.

"Well of course."

"But what will the people say?"

"That I'm spending time with my betrothed," I roll my eyes, "teaching her how to defend herself. And who better to teach her than the best knight in the realm?"

"I seem to remember you got beat by a little boy."

"I let him win in good fun of course. Besides your shot was low."

I shrugged, "it got you off of me. You should use your left hand," I say holding out his tourney sword.

"No, I shouldn't."

"Yes, please Jaime?"

"Why? Because you had some dream?"

"Yes, because I had some dream? I had one about Arya and that was right wasn't it?"

"So, it's just a coincidence."

"Jaime, I saw someone cut your hand off. C'mon pleae?"

"It's not going to happen, I promise you. Tell me how it's going to happen?"

"With a curved blade, I don't know what it's called."

"Yes, but how, by whom?"

"I don't know," I mutter. "I just see you with your hand on a stump and then it gets cut off. I don't really know."

"Fine, if it'll get you to shut up."

When we're done sparring we go for a walk through the streets and he points out the shops to me. "This is a brothel," I say.

"Owned by Littlefinger."

"Lya what are you doing here?" Ned asks.

"Going for a walk."

"I'll leave you two," Jaime says kissing my cheek. I blink as he walks away.

"Let's go," Littlefinger says. "I thought she would be safest in here. One of such establishments I own," we walk towards the door and I'm curious to see what we're doing here. Ned grabs Littlefinger suddenly and pins him against the wall by his neck.

"You're a funny man, a very funny man."

"Ned!" Catelyn says sticking her head out the window looking down at us. Ned looks up startled and then goes in. I smile apologetically at Littlefinger and follow Ned. We go up some stairs and Ned grabs Catelyn pulling her into a tight hug.

"Bran's awake?" he says into her.

"Yes, yes I got the news."

"What are you doing here Catelyn?" she pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry dear, I truly am sorry for what I said."

"To me the notion that the Queen's brother had tried to kill your son is treason," Littlefinger says from behind us. We turn to look.

"We have proof. We have the blade."

"What are you talking about? Jaime wouldn't-."

"Which Lord Tyrion will say was stolen. The only man who can say otherwise has no throat," Littlefinger says interrupting.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"There was another attempt on Bran's life."

"But Tyrion wouldn't-."

"His blade was used," Catelyn says to me. She turns to Ned, "Peter has promised to help us find the truth. He's like a little brother to me Ned, he would never betray my trust."

"I'll try to keep you alive for her sake, the both of you," he adds looking at me. It's a fool's task admittedly but I've never been able to refuse your wife anything."

"I won't forget this," Catelyn says. "You're a true friend."

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain. Now, Cat you should get going," we are lead into an alley.

"I will send you home with her," Ned says. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I um-."

"Meet us here in an hour," Ned says. "Don't tell anyone. Not even Jaime," he adds. "He can't be trusted," I turn to go. Ned grabs my arm. "I'm serious Lya. I know you've come to like him, but you mustn't tell him."

"I won't," I say. I pull my arm away and hurry off towards the Red Keep. I grab my sword and a change of clothes, and then go to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jaime asks.

"Home," I say.

"With who?"

"Can't say," I respond. "Keep practicing with your left hand. For me, and tell your father when you see him that I said he can marry you if you need a wife so bad. You're well suited for the Kingsguard, you have what you want in reach."

"Except you," he kisses me hard on the lips. His hand holds my head in place, and his other one goes to my lower back. I don't respond at first, and then I start kissing him back. My hands go up to his hair, and I wrap my fingers in it tugging. His hand moves down to my butt and he pulls me closer to him. A door closes somewhere, and I pull away.

"I have to get going," I say pushing past him. I force myself not to look back as I make my way hurriedly to where I'm supposed to meet Ned.

"I'll see you soon," he says hugging me. I get up on my horse as him and Catelyn say goodbye, and then we leave quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

I lean against a tree, pulling my cloak around me. "Here," Rodrick says handing me a bowl of rabbit stew.

"Thank you," I sip at it liking the taste.

"How are you holding up?"

I look over at Catelyn who takes a seat next to me. "Fine, this is good," I eat some more.

She shifts getting comfortable. "I would like to apologize for how I treated you before you left," she says. "I thought- well I was upset about Bran, and you were leaving me again-." she sighs. "I just mean to tell you that I shouldn't have treated you in such a way. You are already grown up, I missed your childhood."

"It's alright, I understand."

"You miss him don't you?" she asks after a brief pause.

"Who Ned?"

"No, Jaime. I saw him kiss your cheek."

"Oh, that was nothing," I say blushing.

"You like him," she observes. "I guess you can't help who you like. He is attractive, but he is not a good man."

"I'm not going to marry him."

"You told him you were going didn't you?" she asks but it comes out as more of a statement than a question. I look down into my bowl. "I suppose they would all find out sooner or later. Tywin will have someone watching you," I snort.

"Jaime doesn't want to marry either," I say blushing. "He'd rather stay in the kingsguard, guarding the King and all of his other duties."

"You'll find someone else. You know Ned and I didn't love each other until after we were married. Many marriages are like that."

"Let's stop talking about marriage now."

"How's Sansa? I heard about Lady and your troubles along the Kingsroad."

"Prince Joffrey is a little prick, and I wouldn't want to marry him if I were her. Arya and Sansa hated each other but I think they are fine now. I'm not really sure."

"They're exact opposites, they'll fight, but they'll always be sisters, just like you will always be my daughter, and their big sister, even if you don't call me mother. I think it's time we get some sleep," she says. I nod, and pull out my blanket making myself a bed on the ground. I curl up next to her and lay for a while listening to the sounds of the night dreading what I would dream.

_Daenerys Targaryen was once again poisoned._

_Her brother was encased in molten gold while he screamed._

_Arya was sword fighting with a stranger._

_Ned lost his head._

I woke up breathing hard. It was morning, and Catelyn was shaking me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine," I lay my head down trying to breathe normal. "I'm fine," I try to get the image of Ned out of my head, and am nearly successful.

"Here, some breakfast. We should be at an inn tonight." I push myself up shivering slightly in the cold. I pick up the cold bowl of stew and eat it gratefully. At least Arya will be happy, I think.

"Thank you," I say. I get up and shake my legs out. I go a few feet away to go to the bathroom. When I'm done I say a silent prayer to keep my family safe, and then returned to Catelyn and Rodrick. We move along at a swift pace in silence for a great part of the day. "Can I ask about Littlefinger?"

"Petyr? He's been my friend since I was a little girl. He liked me but I wasn't for him."

"I think he still likes you," I say. "I don't think I liked him."

"He wouldn't hurt anyone. He really couldn't except by knowing their secrets. And I have none, and neither should you."

"What about Ned, could he hurt him."

"Don't worry about Ned, he is a good man, best friends with the King. He will be OK. What is all of this about?"

"I just- I've been having these dreams about people dying."

"They're just dreams."

"I know," I sigh and we lapse into silence as the day keeps on going. As evening draws near we finally find the inn Catelyn had promised.

"Don't tell anyone who you are," she says as we get down. We go in and Rodrick pays for our meals and a room, and we take our seats. We sit in silence looking at the people around us when a young singer sits down next to us.

"Seven blessings to you, good folk," he says.

"And to you," Catelyn says looking away.

"Roy, bread meat and beer quickly," Rodrick says trying to hurry our meal along and get the singer away.

"Oh come on there grandfather, I'm starving. A song while we wait? I'm sure the pretty young lass would enjoy one."

"I'd rather throw myself down a well," Rodrick tells him as I look away.

"Now, now Grandfather, this could be your last chance if you're heading North. The only music Northerners know is the howling of wolves," the door creaks open, and I look seeing Tyrion Lannister. All three of us duck down.

"I'm sorry My Lord, we're full up," the barkeep says to him. "Every room."

"My men can sleep in the stables, as for myself I don't require a large room."

"Surely My Lord we have nothing."

"Is there nothing I can do to remedy this?" he walks further towards us a gold coin held in his hand.

"You can have my room," a random sellsword sitting alone tells him.

"Now there's a clever man," Tyrion throws him the coin and he catches it. "You can manage food I trust?" he turns to the barkeep. "Jorgen dine with me."

"Aye My Lord," Jorgen the Nights Watch man says.

"My Lord of Lannister!" the singer says standing up and I silently groan to myself. "Can I entertain you while you eat? I can sing your father's victory at Kings Landing."

"Nothing would more likely ruin my supper. Lady Stark?" he says turning to Catelyn. "And Lya, beautiful as ever. What an unexpected pleasure. I was sorry to miss you at Winterfell."

She stands up, "I was still Catelyn Tully the last time I stayed here," she begins to question people's allegiance and I watch for reactions not taking in her words. I realize too late what she is doing.

"I envy your father all of his friends, Lady Stark. But I don't quite see the purpose."

"Catelyn," I say grabbing her sleeve. She turns away. "Mother!" I say trying to get her attention, but she keeps going talking to another man loyal to her father. "He didn't do it," I say into her ear and she shrugs me off annoyed.

"This man," she says turning to Tyrion, "came into my house as a guest and there conspired to murder my son, a boy of ten."

"Cat," I say tugging at her again trying to get her to stop.

"In the name of King Robert and the good lords you serve. I call upon you to seize him, and help me return him to Winterfell to await the King's Justice," people stand and draw their swords. I put a hand on my own and move slightly away. They chain him and put a bag over his head, and then Rodrick is dragging him out. Catelyn finally acknowledges me, and grabs onto my arm. She pulls me out after them. "Get on your horse," she instructs. I listen and I follow them feeling wary of what is going on.

We ride well into the night, when I am starting to fall asleep from exhaustion and my stomach is complaining that it's hungry. We finally stop and Tyrion is dumped on the ground like trash. He rolls to his side, and I struggle to get down. I stand on unsteady feet and put a hand on Silver's back to keep my balance.

"Come here," Catelyn says grabbing my arm. She pulls me away from the rest. "We are leaving before first light. You are staying here, we'll try not to wake you, but if we do, don't say a word. You are to go back to Winterfell."

"But where are you going?"

"It's not your concern. If you ride hard and fast you should be at Winterfell in two days time."

"What are you going to do?"

"He has to answer for his crimes."

"Catelyn, I think he's innocent. Why would he try and kill Bran. Bran was already wounded enough wasn't he?"

"I don't know, but he did. Go get some sleep. We'll leave you some food and a little money just in case but that's it."

"What if something happens?"

"You are a Stark of Winterfell, these men up ahead are sworn to your father and anything becomes of you it is their heads. They will be begging to help you," she caresses my cheek. "You'll be fine. Go get some sleep," she kisses my cheek, and makes her bed close to mine.

I open my eyes and sit up. It's foggy and as I look around I see that everyone's left already. I sigh bowing my head. I scoot myself backwards until I can lean against the tree. Ned's going to die, the Targaryens are going to die, Arya was going to die, Jaime's going to lose his hand, who was I going to see next? I shake the thoughts from my head and push myself to my feet stretching. I move just out of view of the road and go to the bathroom. I walk back to where Silver is tied to a branch, and go through a bag that hadn't been there. I pull out some food and some water eating and drinking. I untie Silver and pull myself up onto her, I start down the road.

I was paranoid, every little noise sent us into a full on gallop and I didn't dare stop to eat or use the bathroom until I absolutely had to when it was getting too dark to see the road. I didn't want to attract attention so I didn't light a fire. I hadn't actually seen anyone but Catelyn had announced she was going to Winterfell so people would be looking for Tyrion along this route. I pull my blanket tighter around myself eating my cold leftover stew.

I was starting to fall asleep leaned over my lap when I heard footsteps and laughter. I sit up straight looking around. I feel next to me trying to find my sword. "Hey look a horse," I stand up finding it. "Look, a girl," says a man appearing out of the darkness. Another man appears next to him.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"That depends on who you are?"

"She's got a sword," the other one says drawing his. "Can you use it?"

I pull my sword out, "I don't want to," I say.

"Hey," the first man says putting a hand on his friend. "Do you have food to share?"

I narrow my eyes at them, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone. You wouldn't know where I could find a dwarf?"

"No," I say.

"Can we stay here with you?" the first man says.

"You are really pretty," the second man says. "Look, a wolf. She's a Stark," the man says grinning pulling his sword taking a step forward and the first man does the same.


	15. Chapter 15

I step back holding my sword up in front of me as the two men approach me. I bump into the tree and swallow my fear. "I am betrothed to Jaime Lannister, his father will have both of you killed if you so much as lay a hand on me."

"How will he know it was us if we kill you?"

"We can have some first of course," the second one says as they move so I'm completely pinned against the tree. I stand looking from one to the other. Just as I go to move for the first one the second one strikes. I duck and his sword hits the tree embedding there. I move around facing the first one sword held up. He swings at me, and I block wincing as he slips in and gets my shoulder. I hold my other hand up to it as I keep fighting, getting him on the hip once. The second one comes out of nowhere and I hiss dropping my sword as his digs into my arm.

I stumble back looking for something to defend myself with. I move avoiding them, but I trip over a root and fall painfully to the ground. They are on me, one of them holding his sword to my throat, as he hovers over me. "I have first dibs," he says. His hands go to my breasts and I squirm underneath him.

"No, get off! Help!" I scream. "Someone help!" he rips my dress open revealing my shift, and he rips that open as well. I flail around looking for something, when I find a rock. I hold it hard enough to cut my hand open. I bring it down hard on his head once, and blood gushes out. I hit him again, and then push him off grabbing his sword. I don't know if he's dead but he isn't moving anymore. I hold the sword in both hands facing the other one left on his feet.

"You little bitch!" he says running at me. I fight back harder than before, catching another cut to my leg before I stab him through the gut. I pick up my sword dropping the loaned one, and turn to Silver. She stayed calm as I tugged at her reins trying to get her untied but my hands were slippery with blood and shaking. I finally drew my sword and she snorted stamping her feet. I ignore her as I cut the reins in half, and then pulled myself up onto her as she stamped and moved.

"C'mon girl, c'mon," I move her in the direction of Winterfell and galloped away. As the sun rose I allowed her to stop and eat and drink. I sat down shakily surprised at how bad everything hurt. I tore strips of cloth from my dress and tied my wounds as best as I could. My shoulder was the worst killing me with every movement, and my arm was still bleeding pretty badly. I drink my last little bit of water, and then try to get to my feet but my leg won't support my weight. I drag myself over to Silver and use her to pull myself up and then pull myself up onto her back. I lay there holding onto her mane getting her to go as fast as I could towards Winterfell.

I'm barely conscious as I ride into Winterfell. I push myself up so I'm sitting and approach Theon. He's shooting archery and I can hear Bran.

"Sigil a Lion, Words a Lannister always pays his debts."

"No, it's not," I say closing my eyes fighting the darkness. "It's Hear Me Roar."

"Catch her!" is the last thing I hear Maester Luwin say as I feel myself sliding to the side.

The darkness is great. No dreams, no pain, no fear, no death. It doesn't last long. Everything comes back in a huge wave of pain starting in my leg and sweeping it's way up to my head. I can't move, and I can't breathe. I'm watching the young Targaryen girl as she is in the market, as if I'm standing there with her. "Don't drink it!" I say trying to start towards her, but I still can't move. A stranger comes up and intervenes.

I'm standing in an odd tent watching as half naked men seize the other Targaryen. They drag him towards a fire and hold him there. A man who seems to be their leader moves in front of him and throws something into a cauldron. He lifts it up after a moment, and I watch in silence this time looking for an intervention. This time there is none as the molten gold is poured over his head.

I'm watching as Arya is pinned against the wall. She looks extremely upset, fear and pain in her eyes. I struggle with myself trying to go to her to pull the man who is pinning her away. He cuts her hair short, and then picks her up carrying her away.

I'm standing in the woods as Jaime is forced to his knees. I close my eyes knowing what is going to come. This time I hear his scream and the thud as his hand is taken from him.

Robert is lying on a bed, bloody rags over his chest and abdomen, looking like he's about to die. He is talking to Ned and then Ned leaves. His family comes in and then he's dead.

Then I'm standing in front of a cage the only people I see is Ned and Ilyn Payne. Ned is kneeling and he looks up to the crowd and it's almost as if he can see me. I try to go to him, to beg for mercy but Payne's sword comes down. I scream and then I'm standing in front of Sansa as she faints. I keep screaming the physical and emotional pain getting to me.

"Lya! Lya wake up!" I feel someone shaking me. I blink away my tears and then close my mouth realizing my scream was actually coming out. I look at Bran, I let out a breath and close my eyes.

"I knew you would wake up," I grit my teeth as I try to sit up.

"No, don't move," Maester Luwin says. "You have sustained three sword wounds, that nearly killed you. You lost a great amount of blood. I don't think you have fear of infection then they're pretty clean. I will bathe your wounds later. I'll come back with some Milk of the Poppy."

"I don't need any," I stop biting my lip. "Is there any word from Catelyn?"

"No, not yet."

"You know where Mother is?" Bran asks hopefully.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry, but the last time I saw her she was fine. She sent me here."  
"Before or after you were wounded?"

"Before. She had business to attend to. She will be home soon, she misses you."

"No, she doesn't, she would have came home! Hodor!" the half giant comes into the room and lifts Bran up and leaves.

"What has she done?"

I look at Luwin and close my eyes. "She's taken Tyrion Lannister. She blames him for an attack on Bran."

"He wouldn't hurt Bran. He brought designs to help him so he can ride again."

"I tried to tell her that but she doesn't care."

"I'll be right back with some Milk-."  
"I don't-."

"You need to rest, and you're in pain. I won't fight you on this," he turns and leaves as Robb comes in.

"Who did this to you?"  
"I think it was Lannister men, they were looking for Tyrion Lannister and they were pretty surprised I was a Stark."

"How did you get away?"

"I killed one of them," Robb sits down. He takes my hand, "and I might have killed another one."

"Tell me," I shake my head no and squeeze his hand as another wave of pain comes over me.

"I hit him with a rock in the head. He wasn't moving," Luwin comes in and has me drink some Milk of the Poppy.

I am standing once again in Kings Landing outside of Petyr's brothel. I watch as Lannister men surround Ned and Jory, and Jaime comes riding up on his horse. There is a lot of talking, and then swords are drawn. Spears are thrown killing Ned's men and they start to fight. I keep my eyes on Ned watching to see how he does as he kills a couple of men. I think of Jaime just in time to see him plunge a sword through Jory's eye and out the back of his skull. I watch in shock as Jaime and Ned engage and just when Jaime looks to win a spear is thrust through the back of Ned's leg.

I sit up breathing hard and clutch at my shoulder. I throw my blankets off and try to get out of bed. I manage to stand but my legs won't hold me up. I collapse to my knees. I push myself up and hold onto the bed for support. The door opens and Robb is there. "Get back in bed."

"No," I say moving to go by him.

"Lya! Get back in bed!" he says grabbing at me.

"No!" I say pushing him away. My leg gives out and he catches me. "I need to get to Kings Landing! I need to see Ned, make sure he's OK."

"He'll be fine he'll live. Did Luwin tell you?"

"No, no I dreamt it," Robb looks at me in confusion. "I just know that Jaime attacked Ned, and now I need to just-."

"I'm working on it. I'm Lord of Winterfell not you."

"He's my father two!" I say.

"And you're injured, what are you going to do? I promise you can help once you're better."

"I don't care, he's going to die, I know he is. I've seen it. Please we have to go help him."

"And I'm going to," he says moving out of the way as Maester Luwin comes in and gives me another dose of milk of the poppy.

I open my eyes, and sit up. I wince at the pain in my left shoulder, and look at it. There's still a bandage over it, but there's no blood. I look at my arm and see there's still a bandage there and the same with my leg. I peel all of them back seeing they all seem fine. My shoulder still looks bad but everything else is completely scabbed over. I throw the blankets to the side, and get up testing my leg. It hurts but not too bad. I limp slightly over to my wardrobe and find a dress. I manage to put it on grateful I had found one without laces.

I hold my left arm across my body as I open the door and start down the stairs. I go into the dining hall to find Luwin talking to a woman who looks wild rearranging straw. "Why did you come here?" I overhear.

"I didn't mean to come here, I meant to get much further South than this. As far south as south goes. Before the Long Night comes."

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

"There's things that sleep in the day and hunt at night."

"Owls and Shadow Cats."

"I'm not talking about owls and shadow cats."

"The things you speak of they've been gone for thousands of years."

"They wasn't gone old man they was sleeping, and they ain't sleeping no more."

I clear my throat stepping further into the room. "Good morning Maester Luwin, could I get some breakfast?"

"It's nearly lunch time," he says. "How are you feeling?"  
"Hungry. Who's this?" I nod towards the lady.

"Lunch was about to be brought in. She's a Wildling, and now our guest. She will observe the guest rites and-."

"What did she do?"

"Her and her group of Wildlings attacked Bran in the woods," she bows her head. "She doesn't mean anyone harm she was just looking to get herself some food, and now she won't have need to worry about that."

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Osha."

"I thought I told you titles are-," Theon starts coming back in.

"Theon!" I yell turning around. "She isn't some little peasant as I once was she is a Wildling, she doesn't know any better. Now shut up and go get me some food. Osha could you help me?" I hold out my arm and she stands taking it. "I think I need to sit," she leads me to the bench. "Thank you. What of my wounds?" I ask Maester Luwin.

"We can go back to your room and-."

"Here's fine, I wish to start sparring again soon," he lifts my dress to my knee and looks over my leg first.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

"Only when I walk and stand."  
"Good, that shall pass," he moves to my arm and then finally my shoulder which still aches. "This was your worst wound," he says. "I fear it may plague you for the rest of your life. It was very deep, and you're lucky you didn't bleed to death."  
"Yes, but how is it healing?"

"As good as is to be expected."

Robb comes in then, "you're awake?"  
"Yes, I'm still waiting for my food."  
"It's right here," Theon mutters standing next to Robb.

"Thank you," he sets it in front of me. I start to eat. "What are you doing about Ned?"

"I wrote to Kings Landing and-."

"You wrote them? This is our father," I say. "Who knows what they're doing?"

"He's alive," Luwin says butting in. "He has been reinstated as the Hand of the King and is currently sitting on the Iron Throne."

"And what about Jaime?"

"He's your love, he will pay for it, but it'll have to wait."

"I don't love him," I mutter.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm standing in the Throne Room, and I have a bad feeling. Ned is standing with the Gold Cloaks around him talking with Queen Cersei. Prince Joffrey sits on the throne and I know that King Robert has died. I startle when people start drawing swords, and then the Gold Cloaks start killing Ned's men. Littlefinger comes up behind and holds a knife to his throat.

I sit up breathing hard. I get out of bed and dress quickly. I grab my sword and then run down the stairs. I hurry into the kitchen where the fire has died down to nothing but hot ashes and glowing coal. I grab bread and a water flask and then run out to the stable splashing through the mud and puddles, and freezing rain. I saddle Silver and pull myself up wincing at the pain in my shoulder. My wounds were nothing but marks on my body except my shoulder which hurt whenever I raised my arm.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I ignore Theon and ride past him. "Hey, she's leaving!" he shouts. People start yelling as I ride out of Winterfell and start along the Kingsroad going South. I'm soaked and shivering in the cold rain already, but I didn't care.

"Hey stop!" I hear Robb from behind me. "Hey!" Silver trips over something on the road sending me over her head. I land on my back painfully in the mud and inches of water sitting up quickly coughing as it rushes into my mouth and nose. I choke and spit the water up as Robb jumps down next to me. "What are you doing?" he yells dragging me to my feet.

"Ned," I wheeze out coughing up more water. He claps me on the back. "Ned is in trouble. They've taken him prisoner."

"Who has?"

"The Lannisters, King Joffrey."

"King Joffrey? He's only the Prince, King Robert is his father remember? He's very much alive."  
I shake my head no, "I had a dream."

"Oh you had a dream? We're going back. Is her horse OK?"

"Seems fine My Lord."

"Are you riding Silver or with me?"

"I'm going to Kings Landing," I say reaching for my sword. He grabs my hand.

"You are my sister, I can't just let you ride off to save our father alone, and we can't just go without a plan in the middle of the night."

"You don't believe me," he picks me up, and I grab my sword pulling it out.

"You're right, now get on your horse," he says putting me down. "We are going to Winterfell, if I have to drag you there."

"I can beat you in a fight," I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"You can beat me, alone. Not all of us, stop being a child you're older than me." I sheathe my sword and climb up onto Silver. He climbs up onto his horse not letting go of my reins and then we go back to Winterfell. "Keep an eye on her make sure she doesn't leave," Robb orders back outside my room. I storm into my room and strip off my wet clothes and pull on dry ones. I hang my sword up and then collapse onto my bed pouting until I fell asleep.

I walk into the dining hall and sit down next to Bran. Everyone looks tired and annoyed but I don't care. "So what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing to do," Robb says.

"This is our father we are talking about and-."

"You are having dreams. All they are is dreams."

"Excuse me My Lord," Maester Luwin says coming up next to Robb. He hands him a note and Robb opens it reading. "Treason?" he asks standing and looking at Luwin. "Sansa wrote this," I get up and go over trying to see what it says.

"It is your sisters hand but the Queen's words. Your summoned to Kings Landing to swear fealty to the new king."

"Joffrey puts my father in chains and now he wants his ass kissed?"

"This is a royal command My Lord. If you should refuse to obey-."

"I won't refuse," Robb says. I open my mouth but he keeps going, "His Grace summons me to Kings Landing I'll go to Kings Landing. And not alone. Call the banners."

"All of them My Lord?"

"They've all sworn to defend my father have they not?"

"They have."

"Now we'll see what their words are worth," Luwin nods and leaves. Robb sits back down.

"Now do you believe me?" I ask.

"Be quiet," he mutters to me.

"I told you and-."

"What were you going to do? You may be my big sister, but you don't know what you're doing you're still just a child!" he yells at me suddenly. "You don't think before you act. You would have just given them a reason to kill father, and yourself."

"We could have-."

"I'm not listening to your dreams, all they are are dreams."

I sit back down by Bran. "Are you afraid?" I hear Theon ask.

"If I could move on my own, I would have gone with you," Bran whispers to me. I smile at him but it doesn't make me feel any better.

"I'm going to go spar," I say standing up leaving everyone behind. I find our master at arms and he spars with me for the next couple of hours. Until I'm so exhausted and my shoulder aches so bad that I can't even move to block his strikes.

There's a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Robb," I sigh getting up and opening the door. "I'm sorry for-."

"You seem to have to apologize to me a lot don't you?" he bows his head. "I don't have much experience with siblings but I assume fighting is part of it. You should have seen our sisters before I left for here."

"They really can't get along to save each other."

"I'm afraid they're going to have to and you're going to have to start listening to me and my dreams. They've all come true so far."

"Are you forgiving me?"

"You're my brother of course I am."

"Are you coming down to dinner? The bannermen are here and they wish to see you."

"They're here already?"

"When we call they come."

I get up and fix my hair, and then he escorts me down to the dining hall.

I sit next to Robb greeting the men but mostly listen to their war stories trying to one up each other and drink the most. They argue over who will lead what and how long they've done it. Robb responds to them all getting the most resistance from an Umber who says he will go home. Robb puts him in his place after his direwolf bites off a couple of his fingers.

"And what am I going to be doing?" I ask him

"You're going to be here, with Bran and Rickon. They need you."

"They barely know me. They need their mother, and I am not their mother."

"We leave tonight. You will be fine."

"This isn't-."

"If something happens to me then Bran will take my place. He's not going to want to do it alone. I only ask that you wait to hear from me."

"But I can-."

"Stay here, work on your sword fighting skills. You are getting seriously good, get even better. Take care of Bran and Rickon. Mother should be home soon and by then you'll hear from me, and you can bring reinforcements to me. Don't make me order you as your Lord of Winterfell."

"You're just my brother," I mutter. I look back at him, "fine. I will do so."

"Thank you. I must go say goodbye to Bran," he gets up and leaves the hall. I avoid him when he comes back down, instead I go up to see Bran. Rickon is leaving his room.

"Hey little man," I say squatting down.

"You're just going to leave us two, and you won't come back either!" he says leaving the room. I look up at Bran.

"He's just upset."

"And how are you?"

"I have to be brave. I have to watch out for you and Rickon. I am the Lord of Winterfell while Robb is gone."

"That's a big job isn't?" I ask sitting down with him.

"I have Maester Luwin to help me," he yawns. "Can you lay with me for a while?"

"Of course," I move him over and lay down next to him.

"Tell me about Kings Landing?"

"Well it's big, and it's dirty, and it has a lot of people."

"What about knights, did you see a lot of knights?"

"They have the kingsguard, and a city watch made up of soldiers."

"I can't be a knight anymore."

"You're right, but you can still fight. You can learn to fight from horseback."

"What about Jaime?" he leans his head on my shoulder.

"What about him?"

"I wouldn't mind if you married him."

"Oh really, and why's that?"

"He's a knight. He's the Kingslayer he could tell me stories. And he could probably teach me how to fight on a horse."

"We'll see," I say snuggling further into the bed.

"Lya," someone's shaking me. "Lya," I sit up looking around. "You should go get dressed."

"You're right. Thank you for sharing your bed."

"Thank you," he says giving me a small smile. I get up and hurry off to my room. I change for the day and then go downstairs for breakfast. Rickon's the only one eating.

"Where is everyone?" he looks up at me glaring.

"Bran went to pray," Luwin says. "He is concerned about the welfare of Robb. Hodor went with him. No one will hurt him."

"Maybe I'll go join him," I say. I grab an apple and some bread eating both along the way. It doesn't take long to find the familiar spot where I had nearly drowned, that seems so long ago.

"All these swords should be going North boy. North not South!" I hear Osha, the prisoner-guest say.

"And why is that?" I ask coming to them.

"My Lady," she says bowing.

I snort, "I know you don't like titles. I don't care what you call me. You call yourself a part of the Free Folk no Kings and all that," she doesn't look at me. "If you don't like them so much why'd you come South?"

"There are Others out there. You people don't believe me but there are."

"And you think that Robbs army should go off to fight the Others instead of the Lannisters who will kill our father?"

"No, all I'm saying is there are more important matters. What are you going to do when they start coming over the Wall?"

"That's what the Nights Watch is there for. And by then we'll have beat the Lannisters and we'll be back to fight them off."

"You should meet them and-."

"If you're so keen on fighting them why aren't you doing it yourself?" she doesn't respond. "You want to survive don't you?"

"Yes, I should get going," she says moving away.

"I like her," Bran says. "I hope she's wrong about the Others though."

"We'll be OK," I say running my fingers through his hair.

"Hodor," I turn to see Hodor coming back.

"We should get back as well. You have to work on your sword fighting and I get to watch."

"Only after Maester Luwin says you can. You have big responsibilities my little Lord of Winterfell," he smiles at the title.

"I suppose you're right. But now that I can't climb I have loads of time. I'm sure I can take care of everything, and still watch you."

"Alright then, let's get going," Hodor picks him up and we walk back.

I lean against a post, wiping the sweat from my brow, and drink some water Osha had brought for me. "Thank you," I say. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Bran about the Others."

"I'm only telling him the truth."

"Yes, but he has enough to worry about. He is now the Lord of Winterfell, his father has been captured and his brother has marched off to war. His mother hasn't come home yet, and there is no word from said brother."

"As you wish," she says. "I heard about your dreams."

"What dreams?"

"The ones that come true."

"They're just a coincidence."

"No they're not. If you try you can even control what you're dreaming."

"Don't you think I've tried to help? I watch my father get beheaded every night."  
"You can't do anything in the dream, but you can try and dream of what you want to."

"Let's go again!" Jon the master at arms while Ser Rodrick was away says picking up his sword. I hand my water to Osha and stride out to meet him. I block everyone of his blows pleased when he doesn't land a single one and I land almost everyone of mine. "You've gotten much better."

"Thank you," I say smiling. "I hope to beat Jaime Lannister, again?" I fare even better this time around.

"You better find a better swordsman if you are going to beat him. Tomorrow I'll have someone else here and you can fight the both of us."

By the end of the week I'm bruised and sore but I can fend off most of their attacks and still manage to land my own. Bran is miserable with his responsibilities and Rickon just doesn't seem to care. He announced when we got a letter from Robb that Catelyn was safe and with him, that he had told us all she was never coming back and we would never see her again, or Robb, or Ned. This upset Bran even more and he wouldn't listen to either Luwin or myself.

I am standing in an unfamiliar place. As I look around I see that there are men on horses surround someone. I focus on the circle of people and make out Jaime, bloody and tied up on the ground. Jaime is dragged to his feet and Robb and him glare at each other. They are talking but I can't hear and I can't read their lips. Jaime is dragged off by Greatjon Umber, the man who had lost fingers that night in the Hall, leaving behind Robbs men to celebrate.

**A/N: Wow, so I wasn't really planning on updating so much these past couple of days but I've been getting a lot of days off from work because other people needed more hours, giving me more time to do my homework and more time to write! I'm working on the next chapter and that'll probably be it for a while as my schedule is picking up again. Hope you're enjoying it!**


	17. Chapter 17

I sit up looking around my room. Robb captured Jaime. I should go to them, I can make him release Ned before it's too late. I get up and start to dress but then stop remembering the last time I decided to just leave. I sit back down. What if Osha was right? What if I could see who I wanted to see. I close my eyes and think of Ned, his hair and face and his eyes. How happy he was to see Catelyn.

I'm not on my bed anymore. I'm standing in Kings Landing in between a huge crowd and a stage. Sansa is standing on the stage next to the Queen and Joffrey. Ser Ilyn Payne is standing off to the side and the Kingsguard is standing behind the Royal Family. Ned is suddenly there being forced up the stairs, with a terrible limp. Sansa smiles slightly up at him but he keeps his head down. Ned walks by Littlefinger, and the sight of him fills me with rage. Ned starts talking and I wish I could understand him. He stops and looks over at Sansa who nods slightly. He continues and though I can't hear what he's saying I can tell it hurts him to say it. Someone throws a rock and it hits him in the side of the head. The Hound who is behind him catches him and stands him up again. He continues to talk and then Pycelle takes over. Joffrey starts talking and when he's done Ned looks terrified. Men of the Kingsguard grab him and force him to his knees. Payne puts a hood on and I can't breathe. He makes his way up the stairs and to where Ned is. Ned continues to look around, Sansa is visibly freaking out, being held back by a Gold Cloak. Verys, the bald fat man hurries over, but it's clear he can't do anything anymore. Ned looks out at the crowd and I start to cry as it feels like he's looking at me. He looks down and Payne takes aim bringing his sword down. I'm still there even as Neds head has hit the ground and been lifted into the air by Payne. I stare at his body slumped over. I feel myself scream but again there's no noise. Sansa faints as men drag his body away.

I blink and I'm laying on the floor of my room. There's a screaming noise and it takes me a moment to realize it's coming from my mouth. I close it as Maester Luwin comes running in, and let out a sob. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" he kneels next to me looking for an injury.

"It's Ned," I say. "It's my father, he's dead. They killed him!"

"Shhh," he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Take a breath," I listen letting out a shaky one. "Talk to me," so I tell him everything. I tell him about my dreams, and then the one I had just had.

"Both of my fathers are dead now," I say sniffling.

"You still have a mother, and your brothers. I didn't know the man who raised you but Ned was a great man. We'll tell the boys in the morning," he helps me up and I lay back down, falling asleep in moments.

I get up and dress myself. I wipe at my puffy eyes, and make my way downstairs and out to the courtyard. Luwin is standing there reading a note, and just pass him Osha is walking towards us carrying Bran. Luwin looks at me, "I just got word about it," he turns away from me and walks towards Bran. "Bran," he says sadness in his voice. He puts a hand on his shoulder and I turn away. I go into the dining hall and sit there picking at the food a servant laid in front of me.

I get up and go upstairs to my room and pack a bag. I go back down to the kitchens carrying it and pack myself some food. "What are you doing?"

I turn to see Luwin and Rickon. "I'm going to help Robb, it's the least I can do."

"I told you you would leave, and you won't come back ever."

"I'm leaving, but I will be back."

"You should go see Jon he may have something for you."

"Thank you," I move past them and out to the yard.

"Hey," Jon says seeing me. "You leaving?"

"I have things I have to do."

"I understand, here, I had something made for you," he goes into his forge and comes back out carrying leather. "I had it shaped so you can wear it under your dress," he holds up a corset that has metal plates running down it. "There are small sections between the plates that should allow you to bend and move normally, as well as these," he holds up pants that have the same type of set up.

"Thank you," I hug him.

"Go try them on, and then thank me," I take them and hurry up to my room. I undress and then pull the corset and pants on. I bend over and move around feeling how comfortable it is. I put my dress back on and then go down the stairs.

"Thank you, they fit nicely."

"You're welcome My Lady," he says handing me Silver's reins. "Good luck," I get on and ride away before anyone else can try to stop me.

When night falls I set up camp and then lean back against a tree warming myself by the fire. I reach into my dress and finger the new armor feeling the coldness of it from the outside but on the inside I'm rather warm. My eyes start to close and my thoughts turn to Robb, and wondering how he's doing. I realize I have no idea where he is. I concentrate on him and hope to find out where he is. I see him in my dreams and my dreams the next night as well, but I have no luck in actually seeing where he could be except in a tent.

I start asking people if they've seen his army as I keep going South, and they keep telling me to keep going the way I am going. I catch the looks of people mostly dirty and not very happy to see a young woman gallivanting around on a horse with a sword. I hear I am getting close so I push myself into the night, until I can barely see. I finally see spots of fire light in the distance and as I approach I can hear the sounds of men talking and laughing.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"It is me, Lya of House Stark, I am here to see my brother, Robb Stark."

"Get down and come closer," I slide down, and hold onto Silver's reins leading her more forward towards the guard. "You're at the wrong camp."

"What do you mean the wrong camp?"

"This is King Renly's camp."

"King Renly?"

"Yes, he is the one true king of this realm, and your family has yet to swear fealty to him. I don't think we should let her in."

"Oh c'mon, she's just a girl. Let her see King Renly."

"But she has a sword," he draws his, and I put a hand on mine.

"I don't mean to do anything," I say. "I just thought that this was my brothers camp, I can be on my way."

"No, King Renly will want to see her."

"She'll have to pay for her entry," the man who drew his sword says.

"Arthur leave her alone."

"This is so boring," he says and I take a step back drawing my sword.

"Arthur!" the other guard says but Arthur stabs at me and I parry. I defend myself moving around the man.

"Halt in the name of the King!" I hear a voice, and the man drops his sword kneeling.

"Your Grace."

"What are you doing attacking this child?"

"I um-."

"We were just having fun Your Grace, I am Lya Stark. I thought I was going towards my brothers camp but I guess I was wrong."

"Come with me," he says. "Take her horse give it some fresh water, and a place to graze." I sheath my sword and follow him through the camp.

"So, you're fighting King Joffrey as well."

"He is no King, he is the bastard of his mother and uncle."

"What about your brother?"

"The people don't like him, I should be King. I am the King," he corrects himself. "I just have to get to the Throne. I received a letter from Lord Tywin today," he says leading me into his tent. "Have a seat," I listen. "Here, read it," I take it and look it over.

"Dear Lord Renly, if you happen to come across Lya Stark in your treasonous ways please send her to Kings Landing, where she is to await the marriage to my son Jaime the heir to Casterly Rock." I look up at him. "He can't do this can he?"

He leans back, "well if King Joffrey is the real King then yes he can."

"But he's not. My own father didn't support him and died by his hand. I want revenge."

"Well I'm not sending you to him."

"My King," a woman says behind me. I turn to see a beautiful girl.

"This is my wife, Margaery. Darling this is Lya Stark."

"It's nice to meet you," she says. "Shall we set her up with a tent?"

"Yes, she will be at least be spending the night," Margaery turns and talks to someone.

"You are very lucky Your Grace, she is beautiful."

"I know."

"King Renly," a boy in armor says coming in.

"Come back later Loras."

"Yes," he says turning, pecking Margaery on the cheek, and then leaving.

"Will you escort Lady Lya to her tent?"

"Of course," she says.

"Thank you Your Grace," I say bowing slightly. I turn and leave following Margaery. "You are very lucky," I say to her.

"Yes, he is very attractive."

"Any children yet?" I ask eyeing her belly.

"No, not yet. I have heard of your betrothal to the Kingslayer as well as your friendship."

"Yes, well that ended when he decided to attack my father."

"Are you sure?"

I take a deep breath as we stop in front of a tent, "he tried to kill my father. He almost succeeded, and he killed several of my father's men. I'm very sure. Thank you," I bow slightly and then go into the tent.

"Your bags from your saddle will be brought to you shortly," I hear her say before she leaves.

I'm trying to finish getting dressed when I hear the sounds of a fight. I finish quickly and grab my sword running out. I follow the noise to a large group of people. Loras, the boy from the King's tent the night before is lying on the ground his hands up and another knight is leaning over him holding a small knife to his face.

"Yield, I yield," he says. The knight gets up as Renly starts clapping.

"Well fought, approach," the knight starts towards him and kneels. "Rise remove your helm," he listens and then pulls off his helm to reveal a girl. She isn't very pretty but she was a great fighter, she had just beaten Loras who still didn't look happy. "You are all your father promised and more My Lady," Renly says to her. "I've seen Ser Loras bested once or twice but never quite in that fashion."

"Now, now my love," Margaery says. "My brother fought valiantly for you."

"That he did My Queen, but there can only be one champion. Brienne of Tarth, you may ask anything of me you desire. If it is within my power it is yours."

She kneels down in front of him, "Your Grace, I ask the honor of a place in your Kingsguard. I will be one of your seven, pledge my life to yours and keep you safe from all harm."

"Done," Renly says a smile on his face. "Rise Brienne of the Kingsguard," he leads people in applause.

"Your Grace," a man says stepping forward. "I have the honor of bringing you Catelyn Stark, sent as an envoy for her son, Robb Lord of Winterfell," I start pushing my way through the crowd trying to get to her.

"Lord of Winterfell, and King in the North," I hear her say.

"Lady Catelyn," I hear Renly say as I keep going. "Pleased to see you, may I present my wife, Margaery of House Tyrell."

"You are very welcome here Lady Stark," she says. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"You are most kind," Catelyn says.

"My Lady," Renly says as I catch sight of her. "I will see the Lannisters answer for your husbands murder. When I take Kings Landing, I'll bring you Joffrey's head."

People cheer making it harder for me, "It will be enough to know that justice was done My Lord."

"Your Grace," Brienne says. "And you should kneel when you approach the King."

"There's no need for that, Lady Stark is an honored guest."

"Has your son marched against Lord Tywin yet?" Loras asks.

"I do not sit on my son's war councils. And if I did I would not share his strategies with you."

"If Robb Stark wants a pact with the King he should come himself. Not hide behind his mother's skirts."

"My son is fighting a war not playing at one."

"Cat!" I say tripping over someone into the middle of the circle. She turns as I push myself back up. "Mother!" I hurry to her and hug her. It takes her a moment but then she's squeezing me back just as hard. Renly stands and approaches the both of us, and we pull away.

Catelyn blinks back tears. "Don't worry My Lady. Our war is just beginning," he says to her gesturing for us to follow him.

"When were you going to tell me you had my daughter? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Robb. I want to help."

"And I wasn't going to announce it to everyone," Renly says. We follow him through camp Brienne following us. Renly talks to a man and I just continue looking Catelyn up and down. They start to talk of military strength and I fall back slightly next to Brienne.

"That's a nice sword you've got there," I say to her. Catelyn looks back at me and I nod to her.

"Thank you."

"So you're a woman?" I see her face tighten, "it's alright. I wish I had your skills, my looks tend to cause me trouble," she doesn't respond. "How'd you learn to fight?"

"My master-at-arms taught me."

"I was taught by sell swords going through the man who raised me's inn."

"Lady Brienne escort Lady Catelyn and her daughter to there tent at once. They are tired from their journeys."

"At once Your Grace. Shall I return after?"

"That won't be necessary. I will pray a while, alone," he says walking away.

"If you'll follow me My Lady's."

Catelyn bows to her, "you fought bravely today Lady Brienne."

"I fought for my king. And soon I'll fight for him on the battlefield. Die for him if I must. And if it please you Brienne's enough I'm no lady."

"Have you killed before?"

Catelyn looks at me, "like you know so much about killing people."

"You left me alone, you left Bran and Rickon alone, you don't know what we've been through," I turn back to Brienne. "Have you?"

"No, My Lady."

"People will tell you it's hard and I suppose if the circumstances are right it could be. You seem to be an excellent fighter though."

"I won't just kill people to kill them. They will be trying to hurt My King."

"Yes, and they will be trying to hurt you as well. Keep that in mind and stopping them shouldn't be too hard. I hope we can talk some more," I bow and go into the tent.

"What were you talking about?" Catelyn asks.

"You left me to travel North alone. I was attacked, they didn't care that I was a Stark or that I'm betrothed to Jaime. They tried to rape me," I say avoiding her gaze. "I did what I had to, and you weren't there. Robb was though, and Luwin. What about Bran and Rickon have you thought about them? They lost their father and need their mother, as much as Robb does, if not more," I turn and leave her.


End file.
